Lean On Me
by CapeCodPhoenix
Summary: Chloe is a self-sufficient, independent young woman, attending college at Barden University. She doesn't like to ask for help. When she meets Beca, the mysterious freshman who doesn't like to spend time around other people, Chloe can't get her out of her head.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi y'all. So this is my first Pitch Perfect story, though I'm sure they'll be more to come with all the ideas roaming around in my head. This is AU, and completely from Chloe's POV. Also Chloe and Aubrey are only sophomores.**

* * *

Chloe only called Tom because she wanted to distract herself from all the thoughts scurrying around in head. She hadn't counted on someone else coming to shower this late. So when they hear the door open, they freeze.

It's only moments later that she hears it. The voice is… well, Chloe thinks whoever the voice belongs to must be an angel. She instantly forgets about Tom and turns completely around. She can hear the words now and she knows the song backwards and forwards.

She doesn't even realize her feet are taking her towards the voice. She pushes aside the curtain to the only other shower stall currently in use. She's already smiling because she knows she needs to recruit whoever it is to join the Bellas, but when she sees the small brunette that has been invading her thoughts since the activity fair, her smile brightens ten-fold.

"You can sing!," she says.

"Dude!" The brunette screams as she realizes there's someone else in her shower stall. She tries to pull the curtain closed, but Chloe just pulls it open again and steps further inside.

"How high does your belt go?" Chloe asks as she turns the shower off.

"My what? Oh my God!" The brunette tries to cover herself with a sponge and whatever else she can manage to grasp.

"You have to audition for the Bellas," Chloe says.

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk," she says. Her eyes seem to be darting from Chloe's body to anywhere but, like she was undecided on whether or not she actually wanted to see what was in front of her.

"Just consider it," Chloe says as she tries to sneak a peek at the brunettes naked body as she advances. "One time we sang back up for Prince."

The brunette tries to grab the curtain again to cover herself.

"His butt is so tiny that I can hold it with like one hand," Chloe says. She brings her hand up to emphasize her point, but accidentally knocks the curtain and a bottle of shampoo out of the Brunettes hand. "Oops."

"Oh – ch – seriously?" The brunette says as she stumbles to catch the bottle before turning her entire body away from Chloe into the corner of the stall. "I'm nude."

"You were singing Titanium right?" Chloe asks as she moves further yet into the stall.

The girl smiles over her shoulder. "You know David Guetta?"

"Have I been living under a rock?" Chloe says. "Yeah. That song is my jam – my lady jam."

The girl get all flustered and hides in the corner again. "That's nice."

"It is," Chloe says. "The song really builds." Chloe winks at her.

"Ew, gross," the girl says.

"Can you sing it for me?" Chloe asks.

"Dude, no! Get out!" the girl says, imploring Chloe to leave her alone.

"Not for that reason," Chloe says as if it's a ridiculous notion, though secretly she wouldn't mind it if she did end up… well… "I'm not leaving here until you sing."

The girl looks at Chloe, who's now acting as if she's bored and yet could wait around all day. The brunette begrudgingly turns around, resigned to her fate. She starts singing Titanium again. Chloe joins in on the second line, harmonizing perfectly. They're staring into each other's eyes the entire time they're singing. Chloe feels like there's a moment right when they stop singing where they really connect, but then it's broken when the girl looks down and then immediately averts her eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Chloe says. "I'm pretty confident about all this." She gestures to her naked body.

The brunette just nods and says, "You should be."

"Oh," Chloe says and grabs the girl's towel and hands it to her.

The girl half covers herself with the towel. "Um, still have to shower," the girl says quietly.

"You have a lovely voice," Tom says. Chloe turns to look at him. He's at the edge of the stall, hanging there confidently. She nods along as if to say '_Doesn't she_?'

"Thanks," the girl says. There's a cutting edge to her voice that Chloe hasn't heard before.

Chloe looks at Tom, who gives her the nod, then back to the girl who has a '_what the fuck_' expression, then back to Tom before she realizes what she had been doing before she'd invaded a stranger's shower stall. "Oh." Chloe glances back at the girl one more time before she leaves with Tom.

"See you at auditions," Chloe calls over her shoulder."

* * *

Chloe is internally devastated when the brunette doesn't show up for the Bellas audition. She's really been hoping that the girl would. Chloe doesn't even know the girl's name, but she's never felt such a connection before in her life. Granted she's only nineteen, but still.

Of course she and Aubrey now have to make decisions as to who they're going to let into the Bellas. Aubrey has been on a war path since she'd ruined their shot at the Finals of the ICCA's last year. She was looking to redeem herself and Chloe, as her best friend, was determined to help her.

It's two weeks later when she sees the brunette again. She's sitting on the grass in the quad with the laptop in front of her. She sees a boy seemingly heading in the girl's direction as well, but Chloe is closer. She sits down next to the brunette.

"Hi," Chloe says.

She looks at Chloe, her eyes widening in recognition.

"Uh, hi," the girl says.

"You didn't come to auditions," Chloe says. She's sad about it, and she knows that her tone betrayed her emotion in that sentence.

"Yeah," the girl says, "Um, sorry about that. It's just really not my thing, and I've got a lot of other things to deal with."

"No biggie," Chloe says. "You would have made a great addition to the Bellas, but you gotta follow your heart I guess, so if it's not your thing, it's not your thing."

The girl half-smiles at her.

"I'm Chloe, by the way. I don't think either of us have really introduced ourselves."

"Um, Beca."

"Well Beca," Chloe says entwining their hands. "I'm so glad I met you. I think we're going to be really fast friends."

"Yeah," Beca says, really smiling now.

"Yeah."

"Well, you saw me naked," Beca says. She winks at Chloe.

Chloe stays next to Beca, their hands entwined, for about a half hour as they talk. Well, it's mostly Chloe talking, Beca says a few words here and there. It isn't until Chloe realizes she's going to be late for her next class that they part ways. Chloe gives Beca her number before she runs off, hoping to get to her class before her professor.

* * *

Chloe is curled up in her bed watching Buffy the Vampire Slayer on Netflix. It's Saturday, so she doesn't have classes. She's on her seventh consecutive episode.

"Chloe, what the hell is wrong with you?" Aubrey says when she gets back to their dorm room.

"I don't know," Chloe says.

"You missed Bellas rehearsal!" Aubrey says.

Chloe's eyes widen. She forgot about Bellas rehearsal. Completely _forgot_. That's never happened before.

"For serious, Chloe!" Aubrey says. "What's up with you?"

Chloe knows she should tell her best friend what's been going through her head, but she can't help but think that she knows exactly what Aubrey will say, and it won't be anything helpful or supportive.

"I – There's this girl…" Chloe says.

"You missed rehearsals because of a girl?" Aubrey shrilled.

Chloe grunts. "You know what, Bree? Never mind." She returns her attention to Buffy.

She hears Aubrey sigh. "Chloe," she says. She touches Chloe gently on the arm. "Chloe, I'm sorry. It was just a horrible Bellas rehearsal without you. Now, what's this about a girl?"

Chloe pauses Netflix.

"There's this girl… and I feel like we really connected. I can't stop thinking about her. I've never felt this way before. She won't give me the time of day. I mean, when I see her, she doesn't avoid me. I gave her my number, but she hasn't called or even texted."

"Oh man, Chloe," Aubrey says. "You must really like this girl. I don't think I've seen you fawn over anyone before, in all the years we've been friends. I mean, I know you've got that arrangement with Tom, which, by the way, I don't understand at all since he's dating Marcia Lynch, but –"

"He's dating Marcia Lynch?" Chloe says. "I didn't know that! I never would have – I mean, if I had known…"

Chloe takes a deep breath.

"It doesn't even matter anymore," Chloe says. "I can't do that with him when all I can think about is her."

"Oh, Chloe," Aubrey says. She hugs Chloe tight. "This girl doesn't know what she's missing. If she's smart, she'll see how awesome you are and come to her senses."

Chloe wasn't expecting Aubrey to be so supportive, but she's eternally grateful that she is.

Aubrey indulges Chloe's Buffy marathon, and even brings in a pint of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food and two spoons.

* * *

Chloe tries to maintain her usual bubbly self, but thoughts of Beca plague her mind. She doesn't know why she's so caught up on this girl she barely knows.

She gets back to her dorm room after a full day of classes followed by Bellas rehearsals and she is so tired she collapses on her bed. She doesn't even bother changing, she just closes her eyes and sleep comes to her.

Chloe's only been asleep about a minute when her phone rings. She groans, but pulls it from her pocket. She doesn't recognize the number. She's thinking about ignoring it, but she answers it anyway.

She hears sobs coming from the other end of the phone. "Chloe?"

"Beca?" Chloe says. She shoots straight up, fully awake now.

"I'm sorry to bother you," Beca says, "You're just the only person I know here other than this creepy dude I work with and my boss who doesn't even know my name, and I just I need to talk to somebody."

"Beca, what's wrong?" Chloe says.

Beca can't even get the words out of her mouth, before she's overcome with sobs again.

"Beca, where are you?"

"Bathroom," Beca says.

There are tons of bathrooms on campus, but Chloe instinctively knows she's talking about the one where she invaded Beca's shower.

"I'll be there in three minutes," Chloe says.

"Okay," Beca says inbetween sobs.

* * *

**So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe finds Beca in one of the shower stalls. They're both fully clothed this time, but Beca is sitting on the floor of the stall, right up against the wall with her knees curled up into her chest rocking slowly back and forth.

The sobs are still wracking through Beca, and Chloe wonders how long she's been sitting there.

Chloe sits down next to Beca pulling the shorter girl into her arms and holding her tight. She whispers "it's going to be okay," over and over again.

She rubs small circles on Beca's back, trying to soothe her.

Chloe doesn't know how long she's been sitting in the shower with Beca, but eventually Beca's sobs subside enough for her to speak.

"I don't know what I'm going to do," Beca says.

"Beca, whatever it is, you're gonna be okay," Chloe says.

Beca looks at Chloe, and Chloe knows she's never seen so much raw emotion in anybody's eyes before. It's in this moment that Chloe realizes she's in love with this girl she doesn't even really know.

"I don't think I am," Beca whispers.

"Beca, what's going on?" Chloe asks softly.

"I'm – I'm pregnant," Beca whispers.

Chloe's eyes go wide. She definitely wasn't expecting that. It makes no difference though.

Chloe squeezes Beca tight. "It's going to be okay," she says. "I know it's scary, but it's going to be okay."

Chloe thinks Beca is all cried out. "Come on, Beca," she says. "Let's get you to bed."

Chloe stands up, but Beca reaches out and grabs her hand.

"Don't leave me," Beca says.

"Come on," Chloe says. "You can stay with me tonight. You have to get up though."

Chloe puts out her hands for Beca to take. Beca lets Chloe help her up. Chloe, never letting go of Beca's hand, leads the way back to her dorm room. Chloe is both pleasantly surprised and worriedly confused when she finds Aubrey is not in their dorm, despite the late hour.

She finds some clothes for Beca to change into, and she herself changes as well. She crawls into her bed and beckons Beca to join her. Beca does. Chloe puts her arm around Beca, pulling her close. Eventually she feels Beca's breathing even out.

"I won't," Chloe whispers before she lets herself also succumb to sleep.

* * *

Chloe wakes up, feeling someone staring at her. She knows it's either Aubrey or Beca, and from the even breathing and slight snoring of the girl still entangled in her arms, she knows it's Aubrey.

She thinks about pretending to still be asleep, but after a few minutes, she decides not to delay the inevitable. She takes a deep breath inhaling the scent that is Beca – a combination of vanilla and strawberry that one would not expect from looking at her.

When Chloe opens her eyes, she sees Aubrey glaring at her.

"What the hell, Chloe!" Aubrey whisper yells.

Chloe decides it best not to shout across the room, so she carefully disentangles herself from Beca, trying her best not to wake the worn out girl.

"Good morning to you too," Chloe says quietly.

Aubrey rolls her eyes. "Seriously Chloe," she says. "What is _she_ doing here?"

Chloe had forgotten that Aubrey had had a certain distaste for Beca after the activities fair. She blinked once. Twice.

"Sleeping," Chloe says.

"You know what I mean," Aubrey says.

"Beca's my friend Aubrey," Chloe says.

"But – "

"She's not a treble, so I don't see what your problem is, and even if she were, I'm not just going to drop her because you want me to. And if that's the case, then you're not the friend I thought you were," Chloe says.

Aubrey's eyes widen.

"She's the one?" Aubrey asks.

Chloe sighs.

"Yes."

Aubrey's eyes narrow.

"So she's the reason you've been moping around for weeks, not going anywhere but class and Bellas?"

Chloe's annoyed now. "As opposed to you who wasn't even here when I got back to the dorm at 3 in the morning? Another late night stroll with Uni, I suppose?"

"I – How did you know?" Aubrey says.

"Please," Chloe says. "I'm not stupid. You know what? I'm done with this, I'm going back to bed."

Chloe climbs back into bed, putting her arms around Beca once more. She feels Beca relax in her embrace, and she can hear her uneven breathing, so she knows the brunette is awake.

"Everything's okay, Beca," Chloe whispers. "We can talk when we wake up, if you want to."

* * *

When Chloe awakes, she finds herself alone. She looks at the clock. It's three thirty. She's missed all her classes today, and she knows if she doesn't get up now, she'll miss Bellas rehearsal too. Then Aubrey would be really pissed at her.

She sighs, wishing Beca had still been here when she woke up. She wonders where she went. Probably woke up and realized she had class. Chloe wishes Beca would have woken her up when she left. She's hoping last night wasn't a one-off. Maybe Beca only called because she had no one else to turn to when she got the news? Well yeah, but maybe now that she's talked a little about it, she won't call again. The thought is unsettling.

Chloe starts getting her shower stuff together. There's a knock on the door right as Chloe notices Beca's clothes are still there on the floor.

Chloe opens the door to see Beca on the other side. Beca is still in the clothes Chloe lent her, but she's taken all her make-up off. She's got two cups of coffee in a tray in one hand and a brown bag in the other. Chloe is thrilled that Beca came back.

"Uh, hi," Beca says.

"Beca!" Chloe says, throwing herself into the brunettes semi-open arms.

"Woah, careful there, I've got hot coffee," Beca says.

Chloe releases Beca. They go back to Chloe's bed, both sitting on the edge.

"Um, here," Beca says, handing one of the drinks to Chloe.

Chloe takes the drink and smiles. She takes a sip. "Oh my God," Chloe says. "This is like the best thing I've ever tasted. What is it?"

Beca blushes. "Um, it's a Caramel Macchiato. I thought you might like it."

"What's in the bag?" Chloe asks.

"Oh, um, sandwiches?" Beca says. "I didn't know what you like, so I got a bunch. There's turkey, um, egg salad, roast beef, and um, a grilled cheese."

"Oooo," Chloe says. Those all sound great to her. "Why don't we split them? Both take a half of each sandwich?"

Beca just nods along.

Chloe doesn't realize how hungry she is until she takes her first bite. In only a few minutes she's demolished all her food. Beca must have been feeling along the same lines, because she's only a few bites behind.

"So, um," Beca says when she's done. "We should probably talk, huh?"

"Yeah, but only if you want to. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable," Chloe says.

Beca chuckles. "I think we've already passed that point."

Chloe doesn't really know what to say to that.

"So, um, thanks for coming last night," Beca says. "I really needed someone and you came through. I really appreciate it. I know I've been – well actually I don't really know what I've been. Distant, maybe?"

"I guess you could call it that," Chloe says, "but why?"

"I didn't come here to make friends," Beca says. "I want to move to LA and become a music producer, but trying to move to LA is hard. My dad, well he left my mom and I when I was young. We don't really get along anymore, but he's a professor here. He promised he'd help me move to LA, but I had to come here and get a degree first. I didn't want to get attached to anyone or anything, I didn't want anything to get in the way of my dream, you know?"

Chloe nods along.

"And when I met you," Beca says, "I just knew that if I spent time around you, I would get attached. I mean how could I not? I never planned on avoiding you per se, but I definitely wasn't going to seek you out. Because from day one you started jumping over walls that I spent years building. And that scared me. So I ran, metaphorically in this case."

"So what now?" Chloe says.

"I don't want to run away from you anymore," Beca says. "So could we be friends?"

Chloe grins. "That's all I wanted," she says. Well maybe not _all._

"Um, so I'm sorry I made you mope," Beca says. "But thanks for sticking up to Aubrey for me."

"Oh my God, Aubrey!" Chloe says. She looks at the clock. It's quarter of five. "She's gonna kill me if I'm late."

Chloe starts finds some clean clothes to throw on. "I'm sorry Beca, I don't mean to interrupt our moment, but Bellas rehearsal starts at five." She doesn't even have time to shower now, though she think she should make time to brush her teeth.

"That's okay, I'll just head back to my dorm. Um, call me later?" Beca says.

"Or you could come with me?" Chloe says hopefully. She wants to spend as much time with Beca as she can.

"I don't think Aubrey would like that," Beca says.

"Don't worry about Aubrey, I can take care of her," Chloe says.

"Okay, um, sure. Let me just go back to my dorm to change. Um, you can pick me up from there?" Beca says.

"Sounds good," Chloe says. "I'll see you in like five minutes." Chloe gives Beca a hug and Beca runs back to her dorm to change.

* * *

The first thing Chloe hears when she and Beca enter the rehearsal space is "This is a Bellas rehearsal."

Beca looks awkwardly at Chloe. "It's cool, Bree," Chloe says. "She's with me."

"No, Chloe," Aubrey says. "This is Bellas only. She has to go."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca says. "Just find me after, 'kay?"

"No, stay," Chloe implores Beca.

"Go," Aubrey says.

Chloe's at her wit's end with Aubrey. "I have been there for you for years. I've done pretty much everything you've ever asked of me, and you mostly treat me like shit. You expect me to just listen to your every command, and it's not okay anymore. If you make Beca leave, I quit."

The entire room wears identical looks of shock from Chloe's outburst. Chloe thinks she might have overdone it a bit, but it was a long time coming.

Silence.

"Come on Becs," Chloe says, taking Beca's hand and leading her back the way they came in.

"Do something, Aubrey," Chloe hears Fat Amy say.

"Chloe," Aubrey says. Her voice is tender now.

Chloe stops and turns to look at Aubrey.

"Please don't go," Aubrey says.

Chloe looks at Aubrey, waiting for her best friend to say that Beca can stay. But she doesn't. So Chloe pulls Beca out of the performance space.

"You didn't have to do that," Beca says once we're outside.

"I know, but it's better this way. I get to spend more time with you. Plus I have nodes," Chloe says.

"What are nodes?" Beca asks.

"Vocal nodules. The rubbing together of your vocal chords at above average rates without proper lubrication."

"Sounds painful," Beca says.

"Yeah, that's why it's probably better that I'm not in the Bellas anymore," Chloe says.

"I guess. I mean I don't want you to be in any pain," Beca says, "But I know how much the Bellas mean to you."

Chloe just nods along. Beca is right. The Bellas do mean an awful lot to Chloe and she would miss them, but she really does think it is for the best.

"So do you want to watch a movie or something?" Chloe asks.

"Uh, not really," Beca says.

Chloe thinks Beca is about to pull away again. She wonders what she can possibly do to make the brunette stay.

"So what do you want to do?" Chloe asks.

Beca thinks about it. "I don't know," she says. "I've never been a really social person, I'm mostly just on my computer all the time."

"If you want to go back to your computer, you can," Chloe says glumly.

"I, um, I'd rather stay with you," Beca says, "if that's okay?"

Chloe grins. "Of course it's okay," she says. "Come on, I want to show you something."

Chloe leads Beca by the hand to Barden's Library. It's a funny looking building, a few stories high, with a seemingly random floorplan. They take the elevator to the third floor, which is known as the stacks and is notorious for people making out and having sex. Chloe can even feel Beca tense when she hits the button in the elevator.

But Chloe leads Beca to a door on the opposite end of the building. It's a stairwell that only goes up from the third floor. They take the stairwell up and go through the door. The layout is open, with a few support beams here and there, but otherwise it looks like the rest of the library if it were empty with no walls. There's roof access, and beautiful views from the windows. It's one of Chloe's favorite spots on campus.

"Aubrey doesn't even know about this place," Chloe says. "Whenever I really need to get away from her, I come here, because I know she can't find me."

"It's amazing," Beca says looking around. "But this is your place, Chloe. Your hiding spot, so why show me?"

"Because I'll always want you to find me," Chloe says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**Also, while you don't need to know this quite yet, but Chloe's father is a billionaire. Just throwing that out there.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe rubs small circles on Beca's back as the smaller girl's dinner comes up and into the toilet bowl in front of her. Chloe's already pulled Beca's hair back in a loose pony so it was out of the way.

"Ugh," Beca says. "This sucks."

"I'm sorry, Becs," Chloe says. "I wish I could make it better for you."

"You do," Beca says.

Chloe smiles.

"Why don't you go brush your teeth, and meet me at mine?" Chloe says. "Aubrey's got class until 10."

Beca nods. "Okay."

Chloe helps Beca up, and as she does so notices that Beca is starting to show. She makes a mental note to talk to her later.

Chloe walks back to her dorm. When she opens the door, she's surprised to see Aubrey there. She hasn't seen or talked to her best friend in two weeks since she quit the Bellas. Chloe, for her part, has been avoiding the blonde, only coming back to the dorm when she knows Aubrey has class or Bellas rehearsal. But the blonde hadn't tried to contact her either.

"Hi," Aubrey says.

"Hi," Chloe says. "I thought you had class."

"It was canceled," Aubrey says.

"Oh," Chloe says. "I just came to get some stuff, I'll be out of your way in a minute."

"Don't go," Aubrey says. "I miss you."

"I miss you, too, Bree," Chloe says, but she continues gathering her things.

"So stay," Aubrey says. "We can have a girls night. Mani pedi's, and a chick flick?"

"Beca and I have plans," Chloe says.

Aubrey visibly reddens. "I don't know why you waste your time with her," she says.

"She's not a waste of time," Chloe says. She's angry now. "This right here, _this_ is a waste of time."

As Chloe and Aubrey continue yelling at each other, neither of them notice Beca show up in the doorway.

"Why do you hate her so much, Bree!? I don't get it. What has she ever done to you?" Chloe yells.

"Why do I hate her? She stole my best friend! Why do you suddenly drop your best friend when she shows up?" Aubrey yells back.

"Because I'm in love with her!" Chloe yells.

Silence.

"What?" Beca says quietly.

Chloe whips around. She's like a deer in the headlights seeing Beca there. She wishes she hadn't said that. Not because it isn't true, but because she and Beca are just friends.

"I – um," Chloe stammers.

She thinks Beca is going to run.

And run Beca does.

"Beca wait," Chloe yells, going to follow her friend.

"She's only going to break your heart!" Chloe hears Aubrey yell.

They're in the middle of the quad by the time Chloe catches up to Beca.

"Beca," Chloe says, out of breath."

Beca is fast for someone so small.

"You're in love with me?" Beca says.

"Um, yeah," Chloe says.

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Beca says.

"I, uh, I wasn't," Chloe says. "I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"I don't know what to do with this," Beca says.

"You don't have to do anything with it," Chloe says, almost pleading. "It doesn't have to change anything."

"I just need some time," Beca says.

"Okay," Chloe says. She knows her voice sounds dejected. "Just come find me when you're ready okay?"

Beca nods. "I will."

And with that Beca walks on, going where, Chloe doesn't know. Chloe however, turns around, determined to respect Beca's wishes.

Chloe returns to her dorm room.

"I hope you're happy now," she says to Aubrey. Chloe continues gathering things. Most of the things she would need are in Beca's room. She grabs her spare phone charger, a spare notebook and some pens. She grabs her pillow and a couple of blankets and shoves them into a bag in her closet.

"Where are you going?" Aubrey asks.

"Anywhere but here," Chloe says.

* * *

When Chloe wakes up, she's cold and uncomfortable. It's not just because she's sleeping on a blanket on the floor, it's because for the first time in two weeks, she woke up without Beca in her arms.

She sighs. She knows she can't keep doing this with Aubrey. It's not fair to any of them.

Chloe is used to getting what she wants. The exceptions are always to do with Aubrey or Beca. Her father always gave her whatever she asks for. Though she hasn't asked him for anything since middle school. She doesn't like to take advantage of him. She has a full scholarship to Barden, so she didn't even need to ask for help with tuition.

Chloe texts her father. _Aubrey and I aren't getting along anymore. I want to live off campus. Can you help?_

* * *

It's the Sunday before Thanksgiving. Chloe is still sleeping in her hiding spot in the library. Not that anybody has noticed. Chloe is used to the hard floor now. She keeps her eyes closed, hoping that when she opens them, the last few days will all have been just a bad dream.

She opens her eyes. Nope. Still real.

"Hey."

Chloe jumps. She looks around and sees Beca sitting against one of the pillars.

"Beca," she breathes.

Beca gives her a small smile.

"We should probably get you out of here," Beca says. "The library closes for break in like two hours."

Beca helps Chloe pack up her stuff and Beca leads the way back to her dorm. Kimmy Jin, Beca's roommate, is just leaving as Beca and Chloe settle in.

Kimmy Jin shoots Chloe a small smile, which is the only positive interaction Chloe has ever received from her.

"I've missed you," Chloe says.

"I've missed you, too, Chlo," Beca says.

Chloe's not sure if Beca really wants to say anything, but it seems she has her friend back, and for the moment that's all that matters to her.

"So what are you doing for Thanksgiving?" Chloe asks.

"Um, nothing really. My dad invited me to Thanksgiving at his house, but I don't think I want to go," Beca says. "You?"

"I was going to go to Aubrey's for Thanksgiving, but now I think I'll just stay here. I don't think my parents are even home anyway," Chloe says.

"Chinese take out for Thanksgiving?" Beca says hopefully.

"Sounds good."

"So, uh, you want to watch a movie or something?" Beca says.

"But you don't even like movies," Chloe says.

"I know," Beca says. "But you do."

* * *

It's the day before Thanksgiving. Beca is trying to show Chloe how to play Chess.

"So this is a rook," Beca says. "It can only move horizontally or vertically, but it can move any number of spaces."

"You know I never took you to be into these nerdy games," Chloe says.

"Chess is not nerdy," Beca says.

"Kind of is," Chloe says.

Beca sighs. "Whatever," she says. "This is a bishop, it can only move diagonally."

"Becs," Chloe says.

"Yeah?"

"You know I'm not going to be able to remember all this right?" Chloe says.

Beca sigh again. "Yeah," she says. "But you can't say I didn't try."

"Um, there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about," Chloe says.

"Um, okay," Beca says. Clearly nervous.

"Have you thought about what you're going to do," Chloe says. "With the baby, I mean."

"I…yeah," Beca says. "I'm going to keep him or her."

"Have you gone to the doctor yet?" Chloe asks.

Beca drops her head. "No," she says. "You're the only one who knows."

"Well you should really go to the doctor, Becs," Chloe says. "I'll go with you, if you want me to."

"Yeah," Beca says. "You're right. I know you're right. I'll make an appointment with someone after Thanksgiving."

"Good," Chloe says. "You should also think about telling people. You're actually starting to show a bit."

"I'm just scared," Beca says quietly.

Chloe hugs Beca tight. She pulls back, looking at Beca. "I'm here for you," she says.

Before Chloe knows what's going on, Beca's lips are on hers. It takes Chloe a moment to register what's going on, but then she kisses Beca back fervently.

They break apart when oxygen becomes a factor, their foreheads still touching, leaning against one another.

"Wow," Beca says.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "That was – What was that?"

"I – um, I didn't know how to tell you," Beca says.

"Tell me what?" Chloe says.

"I'm not quite where you are yet," Beca says. "But –um – I like you. A lot. And I know how you feel about me. And I think I could get there. I guess what I'm trying to say is – I want to give us a shot."

Chloe leans in for another kiss, which Beca returns. This one is different from the first one. The first one was hard and needy and passionate. This one was soft and tender and meaningful.

"So – um," Beca say when they break. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Chloe giggles. "Of course."

* * *

Chloe sits alone in her dorm. Since Aubrey went home for the break, she's got the room to herself. She hasn't actually spent this much time in her room since she quit the Bellas.

Beca had insisted that they separate so that she could plan their first date. She said that she would pick Chloe up promptly at seven. It's only eleven, and Chloe doesn't know what she's going to do until then.

She's thinking about taking a walk when she gets a text message from her father. _Will be there in twenty minutes._

Chloe's surprised. She didn't expect her family to come down for Thanksgiving.

Twenty minutes later, there's a knock at her door. Her father stands on the other side. He's in a suit, as he always seems to be.

Chloe's father is tall and handsome. His hair has been bleached blonde, and combed back.

"Daddy," she says. She gives him a hug. It's been far too long since she's seen him.

"Hey kiddo," her father says.

"I didn't think I was gonna see you this year," Chloe says.

"Well we were going to surprise you at the Posens, but after that text you sent me, we figured you were going to stay here."

"How long are you here for?" Chloe asks.

"Just a few days. But come on," her father says. "Let's go have lunch."

The drive is only five minutes, but Chloe gasps when she sees where they are. It's a beautiful estate to rival their one back home in Connecticut. She wonders when her father bought this one.

Inside, Chloe finds her mother and sister and brothers waiting for them with lunch.

"So when did you buy this house, daddy," Chloe asks after a delicious corned beef lunch.

"Actually," her father says. "It's not mine."

"Oh, whose is it?" Chloe asks.

"It's yours."

Chloe gasps. "Daddy, you didn't!"

"You said you wanted to live off campus," her father says.

"I was just hoping for a studio apartment," Chloe says. "You didn't need to do this."

"I know," her father says. He's sporting a big grin. "But this is the first thing you've asked me for in years, you didn't think I was going to pass this up did you?"

"Oh my God," Chloe says over and over.

Her father gives her a tour of the house. It's huge. Six bedrooms. Eight bathrooms. A huge yard, both front and back. And indoor swimming pool. A Jacuzzi by the pool and a Jacuzzi tub in the master bath. A huge walk-in closet. The entire house was furnished. The kitchen was to die for. The basement was fully finished. He father had even completely filled the closet with new clothes. All the linen closets were filled with everything she could possibly need. The kitchen and pantry was stocked. There was a huge double door fridge with a drawer freezer. And even a walk-in freezer. The study was lined with books. There was a home theater with every movie Chloe could imagine. There were flat screens and computers.

Chloe's father brings her to the garage. It's a six car garage, and there's a car in each bay.

"Daddy you didn't!" Chloe says. There's a truck. A minivan. An SUV. A sedan. A convertible. And a smart car.

"All yours kiddo," he says. "I've set you up with a few bank accounts as well. One account is set up to automatically pay all the bills associated with the house. One is for groceries and gas etc. My account is set to transfer one thousand dollars to that account every month. And the last is your allowance. My account will transfer three hundred dollars to that account every month."

She really shouldn't be surprised. After all, her father loves spoiling his kids. But she is. She never dreamed he'd supply her with all of this.

"Thank you, daddy," Chloe says. "You really didn't have to do all this, but thank you."

"You're welcome, kiddo," her father says. "So your mother's going to cook Thanksgiving tomorrow. And then we're going to leave the day after."

Chloe sees the problem with this. She can't bring herself to ditch Beca, even for her family, but she thinks it's a little too soon to be meeting the parents. And plus, she doesn't think Beca wants them to know she's pregnant.

"Um," Chloe says. "The thing is I didn't know you guys were coming. I was going to have Thanksgiving with my girlfriend."

Chloe feels warm and fuzzy just being able to call Beca her girlfriend.

"So bring her along," her father says.

"Well it might be a little too soon to meet the parents," Chloe says. "But I'll ask her, okay?"

"I understand, pumpkin," he says. "We did just spring this on you."

This is why Chloe loves her father. Not because he buys her all this stuff, though she does appreciate that. It's because he's loving and caring and understanding. He's the best man Chloe knows.

"Thanks dad," Chloe says.

"Well run along," her father says. "Go find her."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe decides on a royal blue dress that falls to her knees. She keeps her hair down and wear a strappy silver sandal that only has a half-inch heel.

At seven on the dot, Chloe hears a knock on the door. She takes a deep breath and opens the door.

Beca's in black strapless dress that falls just short of her knees, and 2-inch heels. Her hair falls in soft waves, and her eye make-up is much less than she normally wears. She literally steals Chloe's breath.

"You look beautiful, Chlo," Beca says.

All Chloe can say is, "Wow."

Beca chuckles. "I had to go buy these," she says. "I don't think I own any other ones."

"Not that I don't appreciate you getting all dolled up for me," Chloe says. "But you didn't need to. I like you just the way you are."

"I – um – I wanted to," Beca says. "Oh, these are for you."

Beca hands her a bouquet of daisies.

"You're so sweet," Chloe says.

"Well don't go spreading that around," Beca says.

Chloe doesn't have a vase, but she makes a mental note to bring them to the house tomorrow and put them in some water. For now she leaves them on her pillow.

"You ready to go?" Beca asks.

"Yup."

Beca takes Chloe to this nice Sushi Bar downtown.

"I remember you saying you love sushi," Beca tells Chloe. "So I thought you'd like this place."

Chloe takes Beca's hand. "It's perfect," she says.

"So how was your day?" Beca asks.

"It was interesting," Chloe says. "I learned I'm never going to be able to play chess."

Beca laughs.

"And my family actually came down to see me," Chloe says.

"Oh," Beca says. Chloe can see her face falter for a half second before she smiles. "I'm glad you're get to see your family."

"Well they want us to come to Thanksgiving," Chloe says cautiously.

Beca spits out the water she was drinking. "You told them about us?" Beca asks.

"Um – kind of. I told them I was planning to have Thanksgiving with my girlfriend, and they said to bring you."

"Wow – um – Thanksgiving with your family?"

Chloe can see Beca is freaking out. "I told them I'd ask you, but that it might be too soon, so it's okay if you don't want to go. I'm going to spend Thanksgiving with you either way."

"You'd give up Thanksgiving with your family for me?" Beca says.

"Yeah," Chloe says.

"No," Beca says. "I won't let you do that. I'll come with you."

Chloe half-smiles. "Are you sure, Becs? I don't want you to be uncomfortable."

Beca laughs. "I'm pregnant, I'm always uncomfortable."

"They're going to be able to tell that, Becs," Chloe says. "My older brother is an OBGYN."

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca says. "I'll be with you, so I know I'll be okay."

"If you're sure," Chloe says.

"I'm sure," Beca say. "Oh my God. When did you turn me into a big pile of mush?"

Chloe laughs. "I guess I just bring out that side of you."

When the sushi comes, Beca looks like she's going to throw up. It's only then Chloe vaguely remembers something about pregnant women not tolerating raw fish. She throws a fifty on the counter and brings Beca outside.

"Breath Beca," Chloe says. Beca does. "Let's go get you some pizza instead, huh?"

They go to this little pizza place called Maria's a block from the sushi bar. Chloe orders a small Hawaiian pizza. Beca orders a small pizza with bacon and pickles which makes Chloe wrinkle her nose.

They argue over who's going to pay for dinner. Beca says that she should because she asked Chloe. And Chloe says that Beca should save her money. In the end Chloe wins because she gives forty dollars to the waitress and tells her to keep the change. Beca glowers at her, but when Chloe pulls out the puppy dog eyes, Beca can't help but laugh and smile.

Chloe and Beca start walking around, seemingly aimlessly, but still heading in the general direction of Barden. Out of nowhere, Beca starts singing.

Chloe laughs when she recognizes "I Just Can't Wait To Be King" from the Lion King.

Beca just smiles and says. "That's the only movie I would watch as a kid."

"I like it when you sing," Chloe says.

"I usually only sing in the shower," Beca says.

They make it back to Barden, and they stop at Chloe's dorm.

"I had a really good time tonight," Chloe says.

"Me too," Beca says.

Beca leans in to kiss Chloe. It's soft and sweet and too short for Chloe's liking, but it lingers on her lips.

"Good night," Beca says.

"Good night."

* * *

Chloe wakes up to the smell of vanilla and strawberries. She loves the way her girlfriend smells. She loves that Beca is her girlfriend even more. She pulls Beca closer to her and refuses to open her eyes, hoping sleep will reclaim her.

It doesn't.

Finally Chloe opens her eyes. She looks at the clock Kimmy Jin has on her desk. It's ten. Her parents will expect them around one.

She decides to take a shower now rather than put it off. She kisses Beca's head softly, inhaling her scent once more and climbs over her.

Beca's hand reaches out and grabs her wrist. "Come back to bed," Beca grumbles.

Chloe chuckles at the adorableness. "Okay," Chloe says. "Just one more hour, though. We have to get up."

Chloe sets the alarm on her phone and climbs back into bed, pulling the younger girl against her once more.

When her alarm goes off one hour later, she knows she and Beca both have to get up.

"Come on Becs," Chloe says. "Time to get up."

"Don't wanna," Beca says.

"You don't wanna be late do you?" Chloe says. "I don't think my father would like that."

That gets her attention. "Fine," Beca says, "I'm up."

Beca's up all of two minutes before she runs to the bathroom. Chloe runs after her, holding her hair back and rubbing small circles into her back like she's done many times before.

They walk back to the room together, gathering their toiletries before going back to the bathroom to shower and brush their teeth.

By the time they're both ready it's twelve thirty five. Chloe is wearing a blue plaid dress that falls to her knees. Beca has on a pair of black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a royal blue shirt with sleeves to her elbows.

"Is this okay?" Beca asks. "Should I change?"

Chloe thinks Beca's nervousness is adorable.

"You look amazing, Becs," Chloe says. "Don't worry, they're going to love you."

Beca raises her eyebrow. "No they're not, Chlo," she says. "They're going to judge me the second they see that I'm pregnant."

"But they're going to love you when they realize how awesome you are and how much you mean to me," Chloe says.

"Are you sure I look okay?" Beca asks. "Maybe I should wear something looser, so it's not as noticeable?"

"Beca you look fantastic," Chloe says. "Though you should probably look at some maternity clothes soon, right now, you're perfect."

Beca leans in for a kiss which Chloe gladly gives her.

"Alright," Beca says. "I think I'm ready."

"Okay," Chloe says. "Let's go."

Chloe leads Beca down to her new car. She had taken the sedan last night, so it doesn't seem too out of place, though it is a nice BMW.

"Nice car," Beca says.

"You don't think it's too flashy?" Chloe says.

"It's classy," Beca says. "Just like my girl."

Chloe blushes and her heart flutters from Beca calling her 'my girl.'

Beca holds onto Chloe's hand the entire drive.

"Oh my God," Beca says as Chloe drives up to the house. "This is where you live?"

"Um, kind of," Chloe says. Chloe never did like showing off her family's wealth. She always felt like she didn't earn it. It is, after all, her father's hard earned money, not her own.

Chloe parks the car in the garage and leads Beca into the house.

Beca marvels at its size and beauty. "How do you not get lost in this place?" Beca asks.

"I do," Chloe says.

Beca laughs.

"Come on," Chloe says. "I think the kitchen is through here."

Chloe doesn't exactly want to tell Beca that this place is hers. She's not exactly comfortable with the fact that she now owns something this extravagant herself. Then again, she'd only just found out yesterday, so it's understandable that she's still adjusting to the concept.

Chloe does manage to navigate their way to the kitchen. Everyone's in there, waiting for them.

"Everyone," Chloe says. "This is Beca, my girlfriend."

Chloe introduces Beca to her parents. Her mother seems to like Beca just fine. Chloe can see her father doesn't approve, though he's friendly to her.

Chloe's little sister, Carrie, thinks Beca is 'so cool' and Chloe happens to agree. Her older brother Joseph looks a lot like her father, only his hair hasn't been dyed blonde. His attitude, however, is almost exactly the same.

Her little brothers Matthew and Connor seem to like her well enough, though they're not exactly interested in Chloe's new girlfriend at the moment. Connor is whining about being hungry and asks when dinner is every other minute. Matthew asks their father if he can turn on the football game and runs out of the room when he says yes.

Everyone seems to hold most of their questions. It kind of worries Chloe.

When they finally sit down to eat, Chloe says grace, and Beca digs in, not having eaten anything yet. "Oh my gosh," Beca says. "This is amazing. Great job, Mrs. Beale."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," Mrs. Beale says.

"It's really good," Beca says. "I don't think I've had a homecooked meal in years."

"Really," Mrs. Beale says. "Why not?"

And here come the questions.

"Um, my mom's in the army, so we move a lot. She doesn't often have time to cook. And my dad left when I was young. My step-dad can't cook to save his life, so he does us all a favor and doesn't attempt it too often."

"So you're an army brat?" Mr. Beale says.

"Dad!" Chloe says.

"It's okay, Chlo," Beca says. "I suppose you could say that. It is the general term for kids of those in the armed forces, though I'd like to think I'm not a brat."

"You're not," Chloe says.

"So, why Barden?" Mr. Beale asks.

"Um, well my dad actually teaches here. And my parents wanted me to get a college education before I moved to LA," Beca says.

"You're going to Los Angeles," Mr. Beale says.

"Well that was the original plan," Beca says. "But um, plans change. I'm not sure where I'll be when I graduate."

"Why change the plan?" Mr. Beale asks.

Beca looks at Chloe. Chloe nods. They're going to figure it out anyway.

"Well, sir, I um –" Beca starts. Chloe can tell she's really nervous. She take Beca's hand under the table, rubbing small circles with her thumb. She can feel Beca relax, but only slightly. "I'm pregnant."

Silence envelops the table for the rest of the meal.

When Mrs. Beale starts clearing the table, Beca says, "Oh please, Mrs. Beale. You cooked, I'll do the dishes."

Mrs. Beale smiles at Beca. "Nonsense," she says. "You're a guest."

"No, I insist," Beca says. "You've all been really great letting me intrude on your Thanksgiving. It's the least I can do."

Chloe's glowing watching her girlfriend.

"Chloe," her father says.

Oh no. The talk. "Yes daddy," Chloe says.

"Can I talk to you?"

No. "Sure, daddy."

Chloe follows her father into the study.

He gets straight to the point. "I don't think she's right for you."

"Daddy, you don't even know her," Chloe says.

"She's pregnant. You're rich. She only wants you for your money."

"No, daddy. _You_ are rich. I'm just a regular college student who happens to have a rich father. And she didn't even know we had money until we pulled into the driveway today. That's not something I flaunt."

"She's pregnant," her father repeats.

"Yeah, she is," Chloe says. "But it doesn't matter because I love her."

"You love her?" her father asks, clearly surprised.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "I do. And if you don't want to support that, us, me. It doesn't matter. You can take back your house and your cars and your bank accounts. I just need her."

"Hmmm," her father says. He leaves it at that.

Chloe goes to the living room and watches the football game while her mother and Beca finish the dishes. She's not really that into football, but her brothers like it.

When the dishes are done, Beca comes in and joins them. Chloe pulls Beca into her lap, and Beca laughs as she settles into it. Beca kisses Chloe on the cheek and Chloe blushes.

Chloe's father soon wants a word with Beca. Chloe protests, but Beca says it's fine. Whatever happens with them seems to turn out alright because when they return ten minutes later, Beca is smiling and her father gives Chloe his nod of approval.

"C'mere," Chloe says, pulling the younger girl into her lap once more.

"So, Chloe," her father says.

"Yes, daddy?" Chloe says.

"I've got a last minute meeting in the morning," he says. "So we're going to leave tonight."

There are groans around the room. Her siblings want to stay longer.

Her mother brings out pie and ice cream for everyone to eat while watching the game. Chloe keeps trying to feed Beca, and Beca is laughing from her attempts.

When the game is over, her father tells everyone to go pack, leaving Chloe and Beca alone in the living room.

"C'mon," Beca says, pulling Chloe up with her. "We should do the dishes."

"You really don't have to," Chloe says. "I'll get to them later."

"But –" Beca starts.

"Becs," Chloe says, "We should talk before they all come back down."

"Oh, um, okay."

"So you know how Aubrey and I haven't been getting along?" Chloe says.

"Yeah," Beca says. "I'm really sorry about that. I didn't mean to come between you guys."

"You have nothing to be sorry about," Chloe says. "That's all on her. Anyway, I've been thinking about moving out of the room."

"I still don't see why you bought this place for Chloe," Joseph says as he and his father come back into the room. "You didn't buy me a house even after I got married."

Beca's eyes go wide.

"Chloe hasn't asked me for anything in since she was twelve," Mr. Beale says. "And if I know my daughter like I think I do, she won't ask me for anything for at least another seven years. Think of all the things you've asked me for in the last seven years."

"She didn't even ask for this," Joseph says.

"Exactly," Mr. Beale says.

"This is _your_ house?" Beca asks Chloe.

"See where your big mouth gets us, son?" Mr. Beale says. "Come on, let's go help your brothers pack."

Mr. Beale and Joseph scurry back out of the room.

"Um, yeah," Chloe says. "That's um, what I was trying to tell you."

Beca scratches her head. "I don't understand why you live in the dorms if you have your own house five minutes away," Beca says.

Chloe laughs. "Well, my dad just got it for me," she says. "Honestly, it's a little lavish for my taste, but I guess that's what I get for asking my dad for help finding a place off campus."

"Wow," Beca says. "Um, I don't really know what to say. Except it's going to be a lot harder for me to pick you up for dates."

Chloe laughs again. "Well actually," she says. "I was thinking maybe you'd want to move in with me?"

Beca looks surprised. Chloe realizes moving in together is a big step, but for the two of them, she doesn't think it's that big a deal.

"I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to," Chloe says. "I was just thinking that we practically live together in your dorm anyway, and this place is a lot bigger. I thought we could turn one of the bedrooms into a studio for you, and another one into a nursery for the baby, and there's like six cars here. And I know freshman are technically not allowed to live off campus, but you could always maintain your dorm for appearances and if we feel like crashing on campus or something, or even if you just want space from me. And since I know your dad gets you the room and board and stuff for free you could even keep it every year. And I know moving in together is like a big step and all, but –"

"Chloe, breathe," Beca says, laughing a little.

Chloe does. "So what do you think?" she says.

"Well," Beca says. She's smirking now. "Since I know you can't sleep without your arms around me…"

Chloe smacks Beca's arm lightly.

"So is that a yes?"

"Yes," Beca says.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**P.S. I've decided there will be a slight Glee crossover. It'll only be noticeable in a few chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe had managed to get Beca in to see an OBGYN the day after Thanksgiving, which in and of itself was pretty surprising. Chloe had sat nervously by the brunette's side, holding her hand. The doctor had told them that everything looks good and gave Beca some prenatal vitamins. They spent the rest of the day moving themselves into the house.

Chloe hadn't needed to move much. She could keep most of her things there just for the sake of appearances. She had pretty much everything in the house already. Beca only needed some clothes and her mixing equipment. She too left most of her things there for the sake of appearances.

They spent the weekend cuddled up together. Chloe had somehow managed to convince Beca to watch movies with her all weekend and she'd even done so without much complaint. And every night she got to fall asleep with Beca in her arms. In the morning she'd make breakfast for the two of them, and after breakfast Beca would insist on doing the dishes.

Today is different. Today they would have to face school, and though that isn't nearly as bad as it might sound, they aren't exactly excited about it. They are both content to live in the bubble they've been in over break.

Chloe drives them back to Barden. She gives Beca a long lingering kiss before they go their separate ways for another day full of classes.

Chloe is hungry when she gets out of her first class. She knows Beca has class right now, so she can't eat with her girlfriend. She's disappointed, but she knows it's not that big of a deal. She heads to one of the cafeterias on campus, flashing her dining card before walking around to see what the specials are today.

"Chloe?"

Chloe knows that voice. She would know it anywhere. She considers ignoring it, but in the end she turns around slowly to face Aubrey. She doesn't even realize just how unfriendly her face is right now, but then she doesn't really care at the moment.

When Chloe doesn't say anything Aubrey says timidly, "How are you?"

"I'm fantastic," Chloe says.

She can see the hurt in Aubrey's eyes and she feels a wave of guilt pass through her. But then, Aubrey had brought this on herself.

"How's Beca?" Aubrey finally asks.

"Like you care," Chloe says.

"Look, Chloe, I'm sorry, okay? I know I was a bitch, I just – I guess I was just used to you always having my back. I've never had you choose someone else over me before. And I really am sorry. I miss you, Chloe. I miss my best friend."

"I miss you, too, Aubrey," Chloe says. "But I can't do this. You broke us. I've always been there for you. _Always_. But our friendship doesn't work if you aren't there for me. And you weren't there. You were against me. And that hurt. And I won't tolerate that. Not anymore. And I won't tolerate you taking shots at my girlfriend either."

Aubrey is both shocked and guilt-ridden. It's written all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Chloe," Aubrey says again. "You're right. You're completely right. I should have had your back. I should have supported you. I should have given Beca a chance. I know I don't deserve to have you as a best friend, but I'll be better, just give me another chance."

Chloe sighs. "We can be friends Aubrey, I just – we can't be like we were. And I can't live with you right now."

Chloe can see a tear escape Aubrey's eye.

"Where will you go?" Aubrey asks.

"I got a place off-campus," Chloe says.

Aubrey nods. "Can we meet up sometime?" she asks.

Chloe nods. "You have my number."

* * *

Beca groans as she flops down into the passenger seat of Chloe's new BMW.

"What's wrong, Becs?" Chloe says.

"It's nothing, babe," Beca says.

Chloe can't help but smile at the pet name.

"Just tell me whose butt I have to kick," Chloe says.

Beca laughs. "It's just been a long day," Beca says. "And I missed my girlfriend; I swear I was having withdrawals."

Chloe laughs this time. "Well why don't we get some food?"

"Pizza?" Beca asks. Her eyes light up with hope.

"Bacon and pickles, right?"

Beca nods, a grin plastered on her face.

"What made you get that combination?" Chloe asks.

"Must be the baby," Beca says. "I don't even like pickles, but now I crave them."

Chloe stops at Barden Pizza, picking up a small pizza for each of them.

"So what happened today," Chloe asks.

"I got my English paper back this morning. I thought I did really well on it, but I got a C minus. And then I had calculus, which I'm sure I'm going to fail. I ran into Aubrey. I tried to ignore her, but she was persistent. She actually apologized for treating me poorly and not giving me a chance though. And then at work, Jesse kept pestering me about going out with him. He just can't take a hint. I've told him I'm not interested all year. Today he accused me of dating Luke, who can't even get my name right."

"That does sound like a long day," Chloe says.

"Yeah, but coming home with you means it's still a good day," Beca says.

Chloe leans over to kiss her girlfriend.

* * *

Even with Chloe and Beca living together now, they don't get much time to themselves. Finals are coming up and they're both studying, trying to make sure they get the best grades possible. They spend most of their time outside of classes in their secret spot in the library, studying, but not really paying much attention to each other.

It's Saturday. There's only one more week of classes before finals come up and Chloe's sitting in the library going over her notes for one of her classes while she waits for Beca to finish her tutoring session.

She screams when Beca sneaks up behind her and whispers 'Boo'. Beca snickers, but everyone else is glaring daggers at them.

"Beca!" Chloe whispers.

"Sorry, babe," Beca says, though it doesn't appear that she is. "Whatcha working on?"

"I'm just going over my notes for my comparative literature class. I think I'm doing okay, but I swear the professor doesn't like me."

There's a moment of silence before Beca says, "That's because he doesn't."

Chloe slaps Beca's arm lightly. "You're supposed to comfort me and tell me it's all in my head," she says.

"And if it were any other professor I would," Beca says. "But my dad is an asshole and he hasn't liked you since he saw us holding hands in the quad that day you gave me your number."

"Dr. Mitchell is your dad?" Chloe says.

"Unfortunately, but can we not talk about this here? When we get home, I promise we'll talk," Beca says.

"Okay," Chloe says. She packs up her things and takes Beca's hand as they walk back to the car.

"Chlo?" Beca says. Chloe looks up. "Can I drive today?"

"Sure, Becs," Chloe says, tossing Beca the keys to the BMW.

As Beca pulls out of the parking lot, Chloe looks over at her. She can't help but wonder how she got Beca. She smiles gently watching as Beca's trademark smirk appears on her face. She knows it hasn't been long, but she's fallen in love with the girl. If she's being honest, for her, it was love at first sight. In her mind, she imagines their future together. A house in the suburbs of Los Angeles where Beca is a successful music producer. A white picket fenced yard where they have mini Beca's and mini Chloe's running around. Chloe and Beca slow dancing in the living room after all the kids are in bed. She knows she will marry Beca someday if Beca will have her.

Chloe is so caught up in her imagination that she doesn't notice that Beca isn't driving them home. So when Beca calls her name and Chloe's eyes refocus on Beca who is looking at her like she's the only person in the world, it takes her a minute to realize where she is.

"I thought tonight we could take our minds off of all the stress of finals and just have a night to relax and enjoy each other. You told me once that this was your favorite restaurant in town," Beca says.

Chloe leans over and kisses her girlfriend. "You're amazing," she says.

They enjoy dinner and dessert, just talking about anything and everything that came to mind. Chloe drives them home, their hands intertwined the whole way. They're smiling and laughing and just enjoying themselves.

When they get in the house Beca says, "So serious conversations before or after the movie?"

"You're initiating movie nights now?" Chloe asks.

Beca shrugs. "They're not so bad when I get to watch them with you," she says.

"Hmmm. Before," Chloe says. "That way we can relax with the movie after."

Beca nods as they head toward the living room. Chloe plops herself down on the couch, pulling Beca into her lap.

"My dad left when I was four," Beca says. "He and my mom were fighting for months whenever they were both home. And one day he just packed his things and left. He didn't even try to hide that he was leaving. He just kissed me on the forehead, told me to be good, and then he was gone."

Chloe kisses Beca on the shoulder and holds Beca tighter.

"I didn't see or hear from him again until I was eight. He came back telling me that I was going to have a little sister. His new wife, Tammy, who was actually really nice, was seven months pregnant. It was almost summer vacation, so my parents talked and I went to spend the summer with my dad. They decided to name her Alyssa, and they even let me pick her middle name. I went through books and books of names trying to pick the perfect middle name for my baby sister. Tammy went into labor a couple weeks early, but the delivery went fine and my baby sister, Alyssa Natalie Mitchell was born on July 18th. We all cooed over her and I even got to hold her a couple times. But at the beginning of August we woke up to find that she had died. Sudden Infant Death Syndrome. She wasn't even a month old."

Beca is crying now. Chloe can't imagine what she had gone through.

"At the end of the summer, I went back to live with my mom. My dad and Tammy ended up getting divorced not long thereafter. My dad called to tell me, but then I didn't see or hear from him again until I was about to graduate high school. My parents talked and they decided that I needed a degree before I went chasing my dreams. My dad doesn't really support what I want to do, but my mom always supported me. She just wants me to get a degree first. My dad though, he thinks he can just waltz back into my life again and everything would be okay. Like he didn't leave me twice. He's abrasive and unsupportive and he's not even apologetic or compassionate. But it's okay because now he's got a new wife and a step-son and step-daughter and I don't want anything to do with him."

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that," Chloe says. She places another kiss to Beca's shoulder.

"It's okay. I mean, it's not, but I wouldn't change anything," Beca says. "If I hadn't gone through everything I went through, I wouldn't be sitting here with you now."

"You, Miss Mitchell," Chloe says, "are a sweet talker."

"Only for you, babe," Beca says.

Beca shifts in Chloe's arms, turning enough to kiss Chloe properly. When they break for air, Beca settles back into Chloe's arms.

"So what exactly does your father do in order to buy you all this," Beca asks.

"He's an entrepreneur. I'm not quite sure exactly what it is he does. I only ever asked him when I was really little, and he told me he helps people. But I never really cared about the money or the things. I only cared that I got to spend time with my family. My dad would give me the world if he could. That's what this is," Chloe says. She gestures to everything around them. "Like my dad said, I haven't asked for anything since I was twelve, until now. And all I asked for was help finding a place off-campus. I don't like just being handed things. I want to earn them."

"You," Beca says, "are an extraordinary woman."

Chloe blushes. "As are you."

"So, um," Chloe says. "We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but I was just wondering –"

"Yeah?" Beca says.

"Does the father know?" Chloe asks.

Beca shakes her head no. "I went to visit my step-brother in his hometown. My step-father didn't want to uproot him from his school and his friends, so while he and my mom go wherever they send my mom, my step-brother stays with his friends until they come back. Anyway we get along okay, but we don't really connect. But I made friends with one of his friends. Quinn. A few nights before I left to come here, Quinn invited me to a party. I wasn't pleased with being forced to come here. I got wasted. The last thing I remember was taking five shots of tequila around ten, and I was already trashed. And then I went to go dance with Quinn. I woke up the next morning next to some guy I recognized as one of my step-brother's friends. I was so wasted that I don't even remember losing my virginity."

"I am in awe of you," Chloe says.

"What?" Beca says.

"It's just, after everything you've been through, you didn't let any of it break you," Chloe says. "If I it had been me, I'd be in pieces on the floor. But here you are in front of me, this strong, amazing woman."

"I'm really not strong or amazing," Beca mumbles.

"But you are," Chloe says.

Chloe can tell that Beca still doesn't agree, but she must think better than to argue because she doesn't say anything.

They sit in silence, enjoying each other's embrace for a while until Beca says, "This is surreal."

"What do you mean?" Chloe asks.

"I, just, if you had told me a year ago that this is what my life would be like now, I'd have called you crazy. I mean, I'm in college. I'm pregnant. I have the most amazing and beautiful girlfriend who chose a nothing like me over everyone else, even her best friend. Sometimes I think this is all just a dream, but if it is, I don't want to wake up."

"You are not a nothing, Beca. You are my everything. You are strong. Beautiful. Intelligent. Funny. Sarcastic. Caring. You are my everything, Beca. Never forget that," Chloe says.

"You are my everything, too, Chloe. I don't know what I'd do without you," Beca says.

"You'd be just fine," Chloe says. "But enough of the serious stuff. You promised me a movie."

"Of course m'lady." Beca grins as she gets up to put a movie in, laughing when Chloe tries to keep her from moving. She settles back into Chloe's arms, never having felt safer in her life.

* * *

It's Friday. Chloe is sitting in her car outside the radio station waiting for Beca to be done with her shift. She's in a good mood because two of her professors had told her today that she was doing so well in their classes that she wouldn't have to take the final.

Chloe lights up when she sees Beca leaving the building, but the smile drops from her face when she sees the scowl on Beca's.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Chloe asks.

"Jesse," Beca huffs.

"What now?" Chloe asks. She's pissed at the boy who won't stop pursuing her girlfriend.

"He kept bothering me about giving him a chance. Today he said he's in love with me. I told him tough luck because I don't even like him, let alone love him. He started yelling and begging, and I lost it. We started yelling at each other. He started talking about how someday our kids were going to do something and I yelled at him saying 'Newsflash dickwad, I'm pregnant and it's not yours.' He then proceeded to call me a slut. And then Luke came out and started yelling at us."

Chloe has had just about enough.

"Stay here," Chloe tells her girlfriend as she marches toward the radio station. If she was a cartoon she'd have smoke coming out of her ears.

"Jesse!" Chloe yells when she enters the station.

"You can't be in here, Chloe," Luke says stepping out of his booth.

"Try and stop me, Luke," Chloe says. Luke knows better than to mess with her when she's mad. It doesn't happen often, but when it does she's a force to be reckoned with.

"Well just, try not to kill 'im, yeah?" Luke says.

"While you're here, Lucas," she says. His eyes widen. "Her name is _Beca_, so quit calling her Becky."

"Okay," Luke says as he disappears into his booth.

"Jesse!" Chloe yells again.

"Who the fuck are you?" Jesse says when he rounds the corner into view.

Within seconds, Chloe has Jesse pinned against the wall. "If you _ever_ call my girlfriend a slut again, I will _end_ you. Do you understand?"

Jesse pushes Chloe off of him. "I'll call her whatever I want to, you fucking dyke," he says. "You can't do shit to me."

"Wanna bet?" Chloe says. "I can get you blackballed from every industry in a matter of hours. You won't even get to finish out the semester here because you'll get thrown out for sexual harassment."

"You're full of shit, you don't mean anything to anyone because you're just a fucking dyke hoping to get into Beca's pants."

"Let's test that theory, huh?" Chloe says sweetly. "Luke!"

Luke appears at the edge of the booth. He's fidgeting, clearly uncomfortable and itching to return to the safe confines of his booth.

"Hypothetically, if I wanted Jesse to lose his internship, what would I have to do?" Chloe says.

"Just say the word, and he's gone," Luke says.

Jesse's eyes widen. Chloe grins. "Thanks Luke," Chloe says. "That won't be necessary quite yet."

Luke nods and hurries back into his booth.

"You leave Beca alone," Chloe says. "Or your dreams of scoring movies are over."

Chloe turns on her heel and goes back to her car.

"He won't bother you anymore," Chloe says to Beca. "But if he does, let me know and I'll put the fear of God back into him."

"You didn't have to do that, babe, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

It's Sunday. Chloe has her first final first thing in the morning, and her head in currently buried in her textbook. She's determined to be the valedictorian of her graduating class, even if she's not graduating for a couple years. Her tongue is peeking out of the corner of her mouth, her brow furrowed in concentration as she tries to remember the year in which the Mona Lisa was painted for her Art History class.

Chloe knows Beca is right across the table from her, supposedly studying for her Calculus exam, which was the only class Beca was having any real trouble in. She'd been getting better at it since Jessica had started tutoring her, apparently Jessica could explain the math in a way that made Beca understand it better. Chloe also knows that Beca's concentration on math is limited, so she's probably looking up at Chloe every other minute or so.

Chloe knows that if she looks up at Beca, she wouldn't be able to focus, so she doesn't look up until she hears her girlfriend's phone ring, which is odd because nobody ever calls Beca except for Chloe. Beca looks almost as stunned as Chloe feels. She looks at her phone for a moment, and Chloe feels slightly jealous when Beca breaks out into a huge smile at whosever name is on the Caller ID.

"Hey!" Beca says into the phone. Chloe wonders who could possibly be on the other end of the phone.

"I'm just studying for finals," Beca says. Chloe looks back down at her textbook, the realm of studying long forgotten.

"I know, right?" Beca says. "It's a good thing, though, right?"

Chloe's eyes aren't focused on any of the words in front of them. She's listening intently to every word from Beca's mouth.

"Yeah, this week is finals and then the semester is over. I don't think I'm going to leave the area though."

Chloe hears the tone of Beca's voice change. "Oh," Beca says. "No, I understand."

Chloe finally looks up at Beca, and the light that had been in her eyes at the start of the conversation is gone.

"I promise I'll be there," Beca says. "It won't be the same without you, though."

Beca's body seems to slump.

"I know," Beca says. "I should get back to studying, but call me before you leave okay?"

Chloe can see a solitary tear fall down Beca's cheek.

"Promise me you'll be safe?" Beca says. "Promise me you'll come home to me."

Chloe feels her heart break. She's not sure if it's from Beca's words, or the clear pain behind them.

"I love you, too." Beca says. "Bye."

Silence engulfs them. Not the normal silence that sometimes befalls them. This silence isn't comfortable. The tension in it is tangible. Chloe doesn't want to break it. She doesn't know how.

It's about ten minutes of Beca staring at her lap and Chloe looking at Beca before Beca finally says, "That was my mom."

Chloe is overwhelmed with emotions. Relief. Worry. Guilt. Among others.

"She's being deployed in a week," Beca says. "She won't be home for Christmas."

"Oh baby," Chloe says. She gets up quickly and goes to sit next to Beca. She pulls her in close, Beca's tears falling on her shoulder. Beca holds Chloe for dear life. "I'm sorry," Chloe says, "I'm so, so sorry."

Chloe spends the better part of an hour holding Beca and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. At some point Chloe moved them from the table to the couch, where Beca had burrowed herself into Chloe.

* * *

It's Tuesday morning, and Chloe's been awake for about ten minutes, just holding her sleeping girlfriend in her arms. Chloe thinks these are the best moments, the quiet ones where you're with the one you love, just appreciating the fact that she's there with you.

Chloe debates whether or not to get up. She doesn't want to waste the day away in bed, not that she considers staying in bed with her girlfriend a waste, but she doesn't want to wake Beca quite yet either. She decides to stay in bed until Beca wakes up, as she had a not so nice wake up call yesterday when Chloe opened her eyes to realize they had thirty minutes to make it to their eight am exams. Beca had shot straight up hitting her head on Chloe's chin in the process.

Needless to say, they were both exhausted at the end of the day.

Neither of them have exams today, which means they have the whole day to themselves, though Chloe knows most of it will be spent studying because she still has an exam tomorrow, and Beca still has three more exams to sit through.

A few minutes later, Beca stirs in her arms. "Stop staring," Beca says. "It's creepy."

Chloe laughs. "Not my fault," she says. "You're just the most beautiful thing in the room."

"Clearly you haven't looked in a mirror," Beca grumbles.

Chloe laughs again. She runs her fingers through Beca's hair. Beca purrs contentedly.

"Hey Becs?" Chloe says.

"Yeah, babe?" Beca says.

"I've been thinking," Chloe says. She feels Beca immediately tense. Chloe places a small kiss on Beca's forehead, allowing the girl to relax slightly. "Your last exam is first thing Thursday, right?"

"Yeah…" Beca says.

"What do you think about flying out Thursday so you can spend a couple days with your mom before she leaves?" Chloe says.

Beca lights up. The statement has shed any semblance of sleep from the smaller girl as her eyes widen in comprehension.

"Are you serious?" Beca says.

"Yeah," Chloe says. "I thought we could fly out Thursday, that way you could spend some time with your mom before she leaves, and then maybe we'd stick around until just after Christmas so you can have Christmas with your family, and then we could spend a week with my family in New York. New Years in Times Square is pretty cool. And then we'd fly back here and spend the rest of break here?"

Chloe's unsure of what Beca will think. She figures Beca will want to see her mom, but Chloe hasn't met Beca's family yet, and she's not sure where Beca stands on that. And though Beca has met Chloe's family, they've only met once, and Chloe's not sure whether Beca will feel comfortable staying with them for a whole week.

Chloe assumes Beca's thinking about the same things as she watches Beca's brow furrow.

"It sounds great," Beca says.

"But?" Chloe says, knowing there's something else.

"Nobody knows I'm pregnant, Chlo" Beca says.

Chloe's eyes widen. Beca's known about her pregnancy for a while now. She knows she has a good relationship with her mom, so she's surprised that Beca hasn't told them. At the same time, she understands, even the best of relationships can be tested under such circumstances.

"It's completely up to you, Becs," Chloe says, "But even if you decide not to visit them, I think you should tell them. I think it will shock your mom more if she comes back and finds out you have a child. And though I pray it doesn't happen, what if she doesn't make it back? Could you live with yourself knowing you had a chance to tell her? I don't mean to be pessimistic or anything, I just think it's something you need to think about."

Beca's crying now. Chloe doesn't know exactly why. She figures it's either because at this point she's forced to think about the reality of her situation for the first time in a long time, or because Chloe has brought up the possibility that Beca's mom might not make it home.

Either way, Chloe pulls Beca closer, trying to comfort her girlfriend. "No matter what you decide, no matter what happens," Chloe says, "I'm here for you."

"I know I need to tell them," Beca says after she calms down. "I know, I'm just scared."

"What are you scared of?" Chloe asks.

"Not knowing whether or not I'll still have my family," Beca says.

Chloe wants to assure Beca that she'll still have her family, but Chloe doesn't want to lie. She thinks that her mom will be okay with it. Well not _okay_ but she'll be supportive. But Chloe doesn't know her mom, so she can't say for certain. Not to mention that either way, there's, again, the possibility that she'll lose her mom anyway.

"I want to go," Beca decides before Chloe can say anything anyway. "They should know. It's not really fair to them that your family knows and they don't."

"Are you sure?" Chloe says. "I don't want to push you into anything if you're not ready."

"Yeah," Beca says. "I mean, I'm not entirely sure I am ready, but mostly I don't think I could live with myself if something happens to my mom and I didn't take this opportunity to see her before she leaves."

Chloe nods. "Okay," she says. "I'll set it up."

"Chlo?" Beca says.

"Yeah?"

"You'll be there when I tell them?" Beca asks. Her eyes shine with a vulnerable emotion that only comes second to what Chloe had seen in Beca's eyes the night she'd told her she was pregnant.

"If you want me to be there," Chloe says. "Then that's where I'll be."

Beca pulls Chloe into a passionate kiss.

* * *

"Do they know we're coming?" Chloe asks as she pulls out of the car rental center.

Beca tenses. "No," she says.

"You think there will be enough dinner?" Chloe jokes. It's enough to make Beca relax again. Chloe takes Beca's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly, letting the younger girl know that it's all going to be okay. It's almost five by the time they reach Lima, Ohio. They've been singing along to the radio for the past hour and a half, and Chloe has been holding Beca's hand the entire way.

"Take a left up here," Beca says. It's only three more minutes until they pull up to the house.

"Home sweet home," Beca mutters. It isn't meant to be heard, but Chloe hears it.

"Are you ready for this?" Chloe asks, squeezing Beca's hand gently.

"No," Beca says. "What if they hate me?"

"They won't," Chloe says. "But hypothetically, should anything go wrong, we'll be on the first flight back home, okay?"

Beca nods. "No turning back now," she says. "I really do want to see my mom."

"Let's go, then," Chloe says. "Every minute you waste in this car is one less minute you can spend with your mom."

Beca nods again. Chloe gets out, and goes around to help Beca out. Beca doesn't really need help, even with her being pregnant. She's only got a slight bump, enough for it to be noticeable, but she wasn't bursting yet. Still, Chloe helps her out of the car, and takes her hand as they walk up to the door. "I'll be with you the whole time," Chloe says as Beca goes to knock.

Chloe feels Beca's grip tighten. Beca's clearly more nervous than she's let on.

When the door opens, Beca drops Chloe's hand. Chloe looks up at the boy in front of her. His hair is gelled back. He's got a plaid short-sleeve button down on, with a bowtie and khaki's. Chloe looks up at Beca. Beca looks confused.

"Um hi," Beca says finally. "I'm Beca."

"Blaine," the boy says. "I'm Kurt's boyfriend."

Beca nods. "That's good," she says. "He's a good guy. He deserves to be loved. You do love him, right?"

"I, uh, yeah. Of course I do." Blaine says.

"Good," Beca says. "If you hurt my little brother you'll have to answer to me."

Chloe smiles at Beca, even if she can't see it. It's adorable to see this side of her, the protective older sister. Chloe falls a little bit more in love with her girlfriend every day.

Blaine says, "I would never hurt him."

"Good," Beca says. "This is my girlfriend, Chloe."

Chloe exchanges pleasantries with Blaine before Beca pulls Chloe past him and into the house.

"Hello!" Beca yells.

"Little B, is that you?" Chloe hears somebody call. Chloe can hair multiple footsteps all hurdling toward them.

The woman reaches them first. She pulls Beca into a hug, and Beca holds onto her for dear life.

"Beca," the woman says tenderly.

"Mom," Beca says. "I missed you."

"I can't believe you're here," Beca's mom says. "I missed you so much, honey."

When Beca and her mom separate, a man steps in and hugs Beca. "Missed you, kiddo," he says.

"I missed you, too Burt," Beca says. The hug doesn't last as long as the previous one.

"Little bro," Beca says, looking at the boy in the corner.

"Beca," he says.

"Oh come here," Beca says, gesturing for the boy to come and give her a hug. Chloe doesn't expect for the boy to run into her arms, but he does. "Missed you," she says.

"Missed you, too. Don't touch my hair," he says. He swats her hand away.

"Chloe," Beca says. "This is my mom, Lieutenant Mitchell-Hummel."

Chloe takes her time to look at the woman. She looks young. Too young to have an eighteen year old daughter. She's got brown hair, a shade or two lighter than Beca's, pin straight and bangs cut across her forehead. She's got soulful brown eyes and a killer smile. She's wearing a fitted tee and skinny jeans. You'd never be able to tell from looking at her in this moment that she was a lieutenant in the army.

"My step-dad, Burt Hummel," Beca says.

The man looks older. His hair is thinned, his hands are calloused, but he oozes kindness. He also looks like someone you don't want to cross.

"And my step-brother, Kurt," Beca says.

The boy is flaming. He's easily the best dressed here, with his coiffed hair and his designer clothes. He looks friendly though.

"Everyone, this," Beca says, "is my girlfriend, Chloe Beale."

Chloe still feels giddy every time she hears Beca call her her girlfriend. She's smiling like an idiot as she exchanges pleasantries with Kurt and Burt, but there's a hard expression on Beca's mother's face when Chloe turns to her.

Chloe tries to stand tall and confident under the woman's gaze, but she feels scared and insecure. She hopes it doesn't show.

"I just have one question for you," she says.

Chloe simply nods in acknowledgement.

"How on earth did you get Beca pregnant?" Lieutenant Mitchell asks.

Chloe's eyes bug. She looks completely serious, but she must know that it's impossible for that to happen.

A few moments later, a smirk appears on Lieutenant Mitchell's face.

"Mom!" Beca says. "You're not allowed to scare my girlfriend off."

* * *

When Chloe wakes up Friday morning, she's actually not surprised that she's alone. She figured her girlfriend would wake up at the crack of dawn to spend as much time with her mom as possible. Though she's disappointed Beca isn't in her arms, she's glad Beca's taking advantage of the little time she has before her mom leaves.

She looks at the clock on Beca's side table. It's only eight thirty. She gets up, stretches and treads downstairs in search of coffee.

As she walks through the house, she finds she loves it. It's nothing like she's used to, it's smaller, but more homely. She would rather have a place like this instead of the mansion her father gifted to her. It's not that she doesn't appreciate what he's done; she does. It's just not her style, too grandiose.

As she gets closer to the kitchen she can hear Beca and her mother talking.

"I know I hated the idea, but I'm really glad you made me go," Beca says.

"You're only glad because you met your girlfriend there," Beca's mom says.

"Well yeah," Beca says.

"I know you don't think you need a college degree," Beca's mom says. "But simply having the degree will open so many doors for you, Bec. I only want the best for you."

"I know, mom" Beca says. "With everything that's going on, I'm sure I could use it. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself anymore. I'm just thankful to have Chloe."

"That girl is head over heels in love with you, Beca," Beca's mom says.

"I know," Beca says. "She told me."

"Don't tell me you didn't say it back," Beca's mom says.

"She told me before we started dating, mom," Beca says. "We've only been dating for a little under a month, but every day with her is amazing. I think I'm falling for her, mom. I think she might be the one."

Chloe is ecstatic about that new bit of information.

"So tell me about her," Beca's mom says. "We didn't get to talk to her much last night."

"God, she's amazing, mom. It's like she sees into my soul; she makes me want to be a better person. She's smart, no, she's brilliant. Clearly, she's beautiful. She believes in me, and she supports me. She's just a really happy person, but she's down-to-earth. She likes to earn everything she gets. Chloe could have anybody she wants; I don't know how I got her. The only thing I worry about is that she gives me too much. And it's not that I don't appreciate everything she's done for me; I just, I worry because I don't have anything to give back, you know? I just, I want to give her the world, but she already has it. I guess I'm just worried that at some point she'll think I'm using her for all the things she does for me, and I never want her to feel that way. I want her to know that I'm invested in our relationship, because, mom, she means the world to me. She's everything to me."

Chloe feels her heart beating out of her chest. She's not sure what to think. She's incredibly touched by everything she heard Beca say.

"Well why don't you tell her what you just told me?" Beca's mom says.

"I will," Beca says. "And mom?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't have to worry about me, okay? I've got an angel looking out for me, now, so just worry about yourself, and come back home, okay?" Beca says.

"I will always come home to you, my child. Always."

After a few minutes of silence, Chloe decides to make her presence known. She acts like she's just woken up and hadn't heard anything they just said.

"Morning," Chloe mumbles. She heads straight for the coffee pot, pouring herself a cup before dumping a ton of sugar into it.

Chloe turns around to see Beca questioning her with her brow, an amused smile on her face.

"So ladies," Beca's mom says. "There's some semblance of a gathering tonight, a going away party of sorts, if you will. Everyone's staying at the hotel, we got a room for Kurt, but I assume he'll be staying with Blaine, so you two can have it if you want."

"Who's going to be there?" Beca asks.

"Well Kurt's Glee Club will be performing, and mostly just their families, and a few of Burt's close friends and their families. I was never in town long enough to form lasting friendships with anyone else here."

"Okay," Beca says.

Chloe puts her hand on Beca's knee. She can feel the apprehension in her girlfriend, but for the moment she doesn't press the issue.

"Can we spend the day together?" Beca asks. Chloe looks at her girlfriend. She can see Beca's eyes are full of hope, insecurity, innocence.

"Of course," Beca's mom says. "Why don't you go take a shower, and then you, me and Chloe will spend the whole day together until Kurt and Burt get home?"

Beca lights up like a Christmas tree. "Awesome," she says. She gives Chloe and her mom a kiss on the cheek and runs upstairs to get her shower.

When Beca reaches the top of the stairs, Beca's mom turns to Chloe, her eyes narrowing at the redhead.

Chloe already knows what's coming, seeing as this is the first time she's been left alone with Beca's mother. And as such, Chloe cuts her off before she's even had the chance to begin.

"Look," Chloe says. "Beca and I haven't been together all that long, but I love her. I am in love with her, and I will do anything to make her and keep her happy. I want to tell you I will never hurt her, but let's be honest, I probably will, because we'll have our fair share of arguments, like every couple does. We'll both have those moments where we say something stupid, unintentionally hurting the other person. I'm not stupid, and I know that to promise that I'll never hurt someone is to lie. What I can promise is that I'll never want to hurt Beca. I promise that I'll never intentionally hurt her. I promise that I will do everything in my power to make her happy. I promise that I will love her forever. I promise I will do whatever I can to take care of her and her child. I promise that I will love her child as if he or she is my own. I promise I will put them first, before everyone else, including you."

Beca's mom smirks, and Chloe realizes that's where Beca gets hers from.

"Those sound like wedding vows," Beca's mom says.

"To have Beca is to be the luckiest person in the world," Chloe says. "If Beca were ever to want to marry me, I would be an idiot to say no."

"You're saying all the right words," Beca's mom says. "But words are just words."

Chloe nods. She understands that. "You still have your doubts," Chloe says. "Just know I will keep my promises I've made to you, and the promises I have and will make to Beca. I never make promises I can't keep."

"Good to know," Beca's mom says.

"Ask Beca about Aubrey," Chloe says. "You'll understand just how much Beca means to me."

"Why don't you tell me about Aubrey?" Beca's mom says.

"I could," Chloe says, "But words are just words if I say them. If Beca tells you what happened, it'll mean more to you."

* * *

**What do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chloe looks around the hall. She's not exactly sure what everyone's doing here. Beca's mom getting deployed isn't exactly something to celebrate.

Chloe and Beca are the only ones sitting down, aside from the one boy in a wheelchair who doesn't really have a choice in the matter. Even he was rolling around talking and laughing with the others in the room. Chloe could spot Kurt and Blaine standing by the door, talking to two girls in what looked like Cheerleading uniforms. Burt was in conversation with what Chloe assumes are some of his buddies, while Beca's mom and the other wives stood quietly around them, every once in a while contributing a phrase to the conversation before falling silent once more. They all seemed to have fake smiles plastered on their faces as their husbands talked, Beca's mom included.

Chloe places her hand on Beca's thigh. She can feel how tense and uncomfortable Beca is, even if she couldn't see it from her clenched jaw and rigid posture.

So yeah, Chloe's not sure what everyone's doing here seeing as the guest of honor doesn't even seem like she wants to be here. And Chloe's not sure what she's doing here except for being here for her girlfriend, who clearly doesn't want here either.

Chloe doesn't know how long they've been here, only that it's been a while and the only people she and Beca have spoken to are her mom, Burt, Kurt, and Blaine, all of which they could have done from Beca's house. She thinks they must have been here for maybe two hours before someone decides to sit down next to Beca.

The girl is beautiful, not even Chloe can deny that, which explains why Chloe is jealous when Beca relaxes, unclenches her jaw and smiles when the girl sits down next to her. She's not wearing a cheerleading uniform like the girls talking to Kurt and Blaine, but she looks like she would. Her hair is blonde and falls to her shoulder.

"You're being anti-social again," the girl says to Beca.

"And you're one to talk," Beca says.

"Hey, I'll have you know, I'm a social butterfly," the girl says. "Just ask anybody here."

Beca chuckles. "It's good to see you, Q," she says.

"You too, B," the girl says.

"Chloe," Beca says. "This is my only friend in this town, Quinn."

Chloe smiles at Quinn. Beca's talked a little about her.

"Quinn, this is my girlfriend, Chloe," Beca says.

"Girlfriend, huh?" Quinn says. She looks at Chloe fondly. "It's nice to see that someone's gotten past her walls."

Chloe smiles at Quinn. She thinks she could get along with this girl. But then Chloe could probably get along with anybody as long as they don't hurt anyone she cares about. "It's nice to meet you, Quinn," Chloe says.

"You too, Chloe," Quinn says. She looks between Chloe and Beca. "Spill," she says. "How did you two meet? How did you get this one here to let you in? How long have you been together?"

Quinn's questions flow out of her effortlessly. Chloe wonders if she's even taken a breath as she continues to ask questions without giving Beca or Chloe time to answer them. It isn't until a small brunette girl plops herself into Quinn's lap that she stops asking questions.

"There you are," the brunette says to Quinn. "I came back from the bathroom and you weren't where I left you." The brunette was pouting.

"Awww," Quinn says. "I'm sorry, baby, I was just catching up with a friend I haven't seen in a while."

Quinn introduces Chloe and Beca to the brunette. Her name is Rachel and she's Quinn's girlfriend.

Quinn and Rachel confirm Chloe's suspicion that despite the official reason for the party, it was really just an excuse for the kids to have a party and not at all about Beca's mom. In fact, most of the kids here didn't know Beca or her mom. It was a shame if you ask Chloe, because the more she gets to know them, the more she realizes that Beca and her mom are amazing people.

"So what's new with you, B?" Quinn asks. "Aside from the gorgeous girlfriend."

Rachel smacks Quinn's arm.

"Not flirting, I swear," Quinn says. "Besides baby, you know I only have eyes for you."

Chloe giggles, but when she feels Beca tense beside her, she takes her girlfriend into her arms and pulls the smaller girl into her lap. "It's okay," she whispers into Beca's ear. "You are beautiful, strong and amazing, and they're still going to love you when you tell them." Chloe feels Beca relax into her. She places a small kiss on Beca's collarbone.

Beca maneuvers herself so that she's partially facing her girlfriend, and gives Chloe a kiss. It's soft, gentle, slow and full of adoration and appreciation. "Thank you," Beca says softly.

Chloe faintly registers Rachel cooing about how adorable they are, and when Beca shifts again so that she can face the other girls, Chloe can see the softness in Quinn's eyes. It makes Chloe wonder just how far Beca has let the blonde in.

"You guys are so cute!" Rachel gushes.

"Thanks," Chloe says, while Beca mumbles something about not being cute. Chloe can't help but smile and pull her girlfriend a little closer.

There's pure silence at the table for a few minutes, only the sounds of the other kids around the room, the laughs from some of the parents, and their breathing to be heard. "You remember that party you dragged me to before I left?" Beca asks Quinn, finally breaking the silence.

"Yeah, you said you didn't want to leave, just wanted to keep dancing with me. I went to the bathroom, came back and you were gone?" Quinn says.

"Is that what happened?" Beca says. "I don't remember much past ten o clock when we were taking those tequila shots. I remember dancing with you and then everything's gone."

"What are you saying, Beca?" Quinn asks.

"I lost my virginity that night," Beca whispers. "I woke up next to some guy, I think he's a friend of Kurt's, but I woke up and my clothes were gone, and I instantly knew what had happened."

"I thought you were gay?" Quinn says.

"I am," Beca says. "I wish I could piece together what happened that night."

"Damn, Beca," Quinn says. "I'm sorry. I should have made sure you were okay before I left. I should have made myself find out at least where you went to."

"It's not your fault, Quinn," Beca says. "I'm not telling you this for you to blame yourself, I just, it was, it's just something that I need you to know."

"I know, but you're my friend. And I feel that I should have been a better one," Quinn says.

"You're my friend too, Quinn. Actually, you're my only friend other than Chloe, here. But she's more than my friend, so she doesn't really count in that regard," Beca says. She laughs lightly. "Sorry, baby," she says. "But you're a great friend, Quinn. I should have called and told you this, it's just, the more people I tell, the more it sinks in, and I've been living pretty blissfully with Chloe, and until recently, she was the only one who knew."

"What?" Quinn says.

Chloe rubs small circles on Beca's stomach with her thumbs.

"Quinn," Beca says. Beca takes a deep breath, and Chloe can feel the suspense, despite the fact that she already knows what Beca's going to say. "I'm pregnant."

Quinn reaches over and takes Beca's hands. "Did I ever tell you about Beth?" Quinn asks.

Chloe can see Rachel comforting Quinn this time. It's Quinn's turn to be vulnerable.

"I was pregnant," Quinn says. "It was two years ago, I was a sophomore. It was my first time, and sadly it was with my boyfriend's best friend. He said 'trust me' and like an idiot I did. At first I was going to get an abortion, but I couldn't do it. I wanted to keep her, I didn't want to give her up, we connected as she grew inside of me. I couldn't keep her though. I had no home, no job, no money. I couldn't give her what she needed. So I gave her up for adoption. And a part of me broke when I did that. Like a piece of me was missing. I lost myself for a while there. It's strange how scary and overwhelming and painful and hard it is, but at the same time, it's easy, natural, peaceful and you just feel right."

"That sounds…accurate," Beca says.

"Do you know…?" Quinn asks.

"I think his name is Nick? Or Rick? He had a Mohawk," Beca says.

Quinn frowns. "Puck," she says.

"Noah," Rachel says.

Chloe's brow furrows in confusion. Beca's does too.

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel says. "Most everyone calls him Puck."

Beca nods.

"He's the father," Quinn says.

"Yeah," Beca says. "He is."

"No," Quinn says. "I mean he's the father. Beth's father."

* * *

Chloe wakes up to screaming. Beca is next to her thrashing in her sleep.

"NO!" Beca screams.

Chloe shakes Beca. "Baby, wake up," she says. "You're having a bad dream, baby, wake up."

Beca's eyes shoot open. Her eyes shoot open and bounce around the room several times before they settle on Chloe and relax.

"You're okay," Chloe says. "It was just a dream, baby, you're okay."

Beca doesn't say anything but Chloe can hear her start to control her breathing. Beca pulls Chloe close to her and buries her head into her girlfriend. Chloe just wraps her arms around the smaller girl, pulling her closer and holding her tightly. She whispers sweet nothings into her ear and strokes her back gently with her fingertips.

After a half hour or so, Beca finally speaks. "This is her third tour," Beca says. "Well fourth technically, but I wasn't born for the first one. The first time she was deployed, I was five. My dad had already left, and my grandparents came to live with me while she was gone. I didn't quite understand what was going on. She told me she was going away for a while, she was going to help people, but that she would come home when she was done. I had nightmares that she wouldn't come home. I didn't quite understand what she was doing then. Of course, now I know that she was serving the country, but then I didn't know, so I wasn't scared that she would get shot or die in an explosion, I was just scared she'd never come back."

Chloe can feel the tension in her girlfriend's body. She tries to rid of it by rubbing her arm up and down the younger girl's. This is clearly something Beca doesn't want to talk about.

"You don't have to tell me," Chloe says.

"I know," Beca says. "I don't like to talk about any of this, but I want you to know. I want you to know me, and this is a part of me. It's just hard."

Chloe kisses Beca's shoulder. "I appreciate that, babe. Just, if it gets to be too much for you, please stop. You are more important than your story."

Beca's body goes slightly more rigid before relaxing almost entirely. Chloe's not quite sure what just happened, but she assumes by Beca's silence that she's done talking for now. Chloe's quite content to just lay on the bed, holding Beca in her arms. She doesn't think she'll ever get tired of this. Chloe closes her eyes, she's so comfortable, she could fall back asleep, that is until Beca starts talking again and Chloe's eyes shoot open.

"My mom left for her second tour just weeks before my twelfth birthday. That time, I knew what war was, and what my mom would be doing and a general idea of where she would be. I was still scared she wouldn't come home, but knowing what she does, it just made it more scary. Don't get me wrong," Beca says. "I'm so proud of my mom, she does amazing things. I've always been terrified of losing her. Even when I was five, I knew she was the only person I could count on, especially after my dad had just walked out. Every time she leaves, I get nightmares again."

"I understand," Chloe says. "I can't imagine how scared you must be every time she leaves. But she loves you. You can see it in the way she looks at you. It's hard to describe, but she looks at you as if you're her favorite person in the world, and you probably are. It's probably close to the way I look at you, because you're my favorite person in the world, only her love for you is motherly, and mine is not." Chloe chuckles.

"How do you do that?" Beca says.

"Do what?" Chloe asks.

"Know exactly what to say to make me feel better. It's like you just know exactly what I need to hear, even if it's not what I think I need to hear."

Chloe blushes slightly. "I didn't know I did that," she says. "But I'm glad that I can do that for you."

* * *

It's been three days since Beca's mom was deployed. Beca is exhausted from the nightmares she's been having every night. Chloe's tired too from trying to soothe her girlfriend. She's not complaining, but she wonders if this is going to happen every night until Beca's mom comes home.

Today Beca said that she needed some time to herself. Chloe was sad to let the brunette out of her reach, but she understood, and so with a long hug and a longer kiss, Beca took the rental car and went out.

Chloe isn't sure what to do with herself without Beca around. She doesn't know anyone else here, and she doesn't know the area at all. She doesn't even know if there is anything for her to do. Kurt went to school and Burt went to work, so it's just Chloe alone in the house.

It's almost eleven when Chloe decides she just needs to get out of the house. She doesn't know when Beca will come home, but she leaves a note for her just in case. She makes sure she has her wallet and her cell phone and she grabs her iPod and headphones.

She hasn't done much cardio recently. Her workouts had faded in favor of studying and spending time with her girlfriend. In fact she hadn't done a decent cardio session since she quit the Bellas as it was no longer mandated for her.

Her heart pangs a little at the thought of Aubrey. If she's being completely honest with herself, she misses her best friend. She may have been a little harsh, even if Aubrey was out of line and had taken her for granted. She wonders what Aubrey is doing right now. She remembers telling Aubrey that they could meet up sometime, but she hasn't seen or heard from her since they ran into each other that day in the cafeteria.

Regardless, Chloe thinks it will do her some good to get some cardio in today, so she's using her phone to navigate to the center of town. She figures she'll walk to the center, get a feel for the town, maybe get some lunch, then hopefully find a park or something where she can just put her headphones on and run for a while.

Chloe walks to the center of town. She passes by William McKinley High School, and see's they have a track field. She makes a mental note of that as well as to scour through it for any evidence of Beca, though she's not entirely sure Beca even went there. On second thought, it was more likely that Beca hadn't gone there, as she doesn't seem to know many people in the town.

She finds a little coffee shop called the Lima Bean that looks pretty good. Chloe's not in the mood for coffee right now, but she definitely wants to check it out later. There's a music shop that catches Chloe's eye. She wonders if that's where Beca ran off to, she can certainly see that being somewhere that Beca would escape to. Chloe tells herself that if she doesn't hear from Beca by the time she finishes her run that she'll check in there before she heads back to the house.

There's some place called Breadstix that Chloe thinks looks like a bad Italian chain, and she sees a group of young girls in ballet class in the front window of the studio. Chloe finds a little café called Havens and decides that she'll eat there.

The café is a small little place. Theres two tables in the front window, three tables along the side going past the counter, a larger table in the back corner, and four booths in the back that you can't see from the front. The place is comfortable and cozy, and Chloe falls in love with its charm immediately. For a small place, it has a surprisingly large menu. It also has a number of pastries in a case next to the counter that make Chloe's mouth water and she has to try to resist the urge to get one of everything just to try them.

Chloe orders a grilled cheese with tomato and bacon, a bottle of water and a 'chocolate coma brownie'. She sits at one of the tables by the window. She puts an ear bud in one ear and stares out the window while she waits for her food. She could definitely get used to this place. It's only a couple of minutes before her food comes out, and Chloe thanks the old woman who clearly owns the place before she digs in.

While she hasn't really tried anywhere else yet, Chloe deems Havens her favorite restaurant in town. She tells the old woman, who she finds out is named Phyllis, that she loves her café and will most definitely be coming back with her girlfriend while they're in town. Phyllis seems delighted and tells Chloe that she can't wait to meet her girlfriend and that she seems like a lovely young lady who is welcome back anytime.

Chloe makes her way to the high school where she heads straight to the track. She stretches for a few minutes before popping her headphones, turning the volume up and making her away around the track for the first time.

She's only been running for maybe fifteen minutes when she hears something that catches her attention over the music in her ears.

She looks around. There are a number of cheerleaders spilling onto the field, there's a tall woman with short blonde hair in a tracksuit standing on the bleaches shouting god knows what into the megaphone in her hand.

Chloe takes out one of her ear buds.

" – the hell are you doing on my field," the tall woman says.

Chloe squints at the woman. Is she serious? Chloe decides to ignore the woman and puts her ear bud back in and continues running.

Five minutes later there's a cheerleader running next to her, matching her pace. She turns her head to look at the girl, though she doesn't stop running. The girl is clearly latina, and beautiful. Chloe recognizes her as one of the girls who was talking to Kurt and Blaine at the excuse of a going away party.

The second Chloe pulls her ear bud out, the girl speaks. "What are you doing here?" she asks.

"Running," Chloe answers.

"No shit Sherlock," the girl responds. "But why are you here, at the high school? Are you a transfer or something?"

Chloe resists the urge to roll her eyes. It dawns on her, though, that being so close to the holidays, the school probably has half days now.

"No," Chloe says. "I'm waiting for Kurt."

It's not exactly true, but the girl doesn't need to know that.

"You know Lady Hummel?" the girl says.

Chloe gets annoyed at the nickname for Beca's little brother. He seems like a nice kid, and this girl in front of her seems like a bitch.

"I don't know you," Chloe says. "What is it that you want?"

"Coach Sylvester wants you to vacate the premises so we can get on with practice," the girl says.

Chloe huffs. "Well you can tell your coach that see can kiss my well toned ass," she says.

The girl stops short and Chloe continues running.

As she goes she can see the Coach yelling more, and finally the latina girl goes back into the locker rooms. She's not exactly sure what's going on, or moreover why the coach hasn't just come over here herself, but Chloe's not particularly concerned. She's found herself frustrated without Beca around, and while she normally doesn't like flashing around the amount of power she has simply because of her father, unless it's needed like with Jesse, but today's one of those days where she could just snap and threaten the woman's job if it came to that. Maybe it's the lack of sleep.

Soon there's somebody else matching pace with her. She can tell by the flashes of pale yellow in her periphery that it's not a cheerleader, or the coach. She looks over and is shocked to see Quinn.

This time Chloe slows down to a stop and pauses her iPod.

"Quinn," Chloe says.

"Chloe," Quinn says. She's not unfriendly, but she does sound a little annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Chloe asks.

"I go here," Quinn says. "What's your excuse?"

"Oh, ummm, Beca took off somewhere, and I didn't know what to do. I saw the track and just started running."

Quinn nods. "Well why don't you come back to my place and we can do something fun or something. It's a win-win. Coach Sylvester gets her field, you and I get some company. Rachel has lessons until this evening so we can just hang out until Beca comes back. I'd love to get to know the girl who's captured Beca's heart."

Chloe nods. "That sounds good actually," she says.

Quinn flicks off the latina cheerleader as we vacate the field.

Quinn's got a red VW bug. It's cute, and Chloe finds she likes it. She wonders if she could trade in one of the cars in her garage for one of these. Maybe the smart car? She doesn't think she'll ever use that tiny thing.

Chloe finds she likes Quinn. Quinn's been though some tough times, but she seems to have come out the other side stronger than ever. From the stories Quinn tells her, she's also grown into a better person. Chloe smiles when she hears Quinn tell her about Rachel, she wonders if she gushes about Beca the way Quinn gushes about Rachel. And when Quinn speaks about Beth and about how she's just started becoming a part of her life, Chloe can't help but be ecstatic for her newfound friend.

"Beca's not my best friend," Quinn corrects Chloe.

Chloe frowns. "Don't get me wrong, she's a great friend and I consider her to be a close friend, but she hasn't opened up enough to me to get that best friend spot. She could easily become one of my best friends, and I know she considers me her best friend, and I'm honored that she does," Quinn says.

Chloe thinks about it. "I guess that makes sense in a weird sort of way," Chloe says.

"If you hurt her, I'll kill you," Quinn says.

Chloe rolls her eyes. "For me, it was love at first sight, and I just keep falling in love again every single day. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Quinn nods. It seems she's satisfied with Chloe's answer.

It isn't until Rachel shows up that Chloe decides she'd better leave. She uses her phone as a GPS to guide her back to the little music shop. Beca isn't there, so Chloe heads back to the house.

"Bout time you guys showed up," Chloe hears Burt say. "Kurt's making some fancy dinner."

"Just because it doesn't come in a box and cook in a microwave doesn't mean it's fancy, dad," Kurt says. "It's just dinner."

Chloe makes her way into the kitchen where Burt is sitting at the table drinking a beer and Kurt is flitting around the kitchen cooking something that smells fantastic.

"It's just me," Chloe says. "Beca took the car this morning, said she needed some time alone. I'm just going to go call her. I haven't heard from her in hours, and I'm worried."

Burt nods. Chloe goes onto the back porch and dials Beca's number. It goes straight to voicemail. Now Chloe's really worried. Beca never shuts her phone off. What if something happened to her? Chloe's mind is racing and she doesn't know what to think. She wants to go looking for Beca but she doesn't even know where she would start.

It's time for dinner and Beca still isn't back and Chloe is still worried. She had expressed that she wants to go look for Beca, but it seems neither Burt nor Kurt know Beca well enough to know where she would go. Kurt tells her that the only time Beca would leave the house is when Quinn dragged her out of it. Quinn doesn't know either. Beca never really had a place she would go to, just wherever Quinn wanted to go.

Dinner is an awkward affair. Burt's not a man of many words, though he does grunt his approval. While Kurt seems like the type that Chloe would get along quite well with, Chloe isn't up for meaningless chatter when she doesn't know where her girlfriend is. She's not really up for food either. She mostly ends up pushing the food around her plate, taking a small bite every now and again.

After dinner, Chloe decides that she's going to look for Beca. She can't just sit around waiting. She leaves her cell phone number with Kurt and Burt in case Beca shows up and Chloe just leaves. She goes everywhere and anywhere looking for some sign of her girlfriend, but comes up empty. Three hours later, she goes back to the house. Beca still hasn't shown up there either.

Chloe's taken to calling every hospital and medical facility in a hundred mile radius to see if anyone matching Beca's description has been brought in. She's also calling police stations in case she'd done something stupid that ended up with her getting arrested. So far nothing.

An hour of calls later, Beca walks through the front door with tons of bags in her hand. Chloe launches herself into Beca's arms, forcing Beca to drop the bags and stagger backward, almost falling in the process.

Beca wraps her arms around Chloe while she tries to maintain her footing. Chloe holds on tight for a few minutes. She abruptly lets go and smacks Beca's arm hard, causing Beca to lose her footing and fall backwards.

"Owww," Beca says. "What was that for?"

"I was worried sick!" Chloe yells. "I thought something had happened to you! You're gone all day without any indication of where you've gone and your phone is off! Nobody knew where you went or where you'd be likely to go!"

Beca frowns. "I'm sorry," she says. "I really didn't mean to worry you. I didn't even realize my phone had died until I got lost on my way home because my phone was my GPS."

Chloe helps Beca up, and pulls her into her arms once more. "I was so scared," Chloe says quietly into Beca's ear. "It's all happened so fast, but I really don't know what I'd do if I lost you."

"I'm right here, baby," Beca says. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Awwww," Kurt exclaims from the hallway.

"Shut up, Kurt," Beca mumbles into Chloe's shoulders.

"So where did you go anyway?" Kurt asks.

Beca looks at Kurt as if he's missing something right in front of him. She looks at Chloe, who's looking back at Beca curiously, dying to know where she's been all this time.

Beca looks back and forth between the two a few times before her face dons an expression that says '_Really?_'

Beca rolls her eyes and says, "Shopping."

"Without me!?" Kurt and Chloe say at the same time.

"Well yeah," Beca says. "You guys didn't think I was gonna buy your Christmas presents while you're standing over my shoulder did you?"

* * *

**What do you think?**


	8. Chapter 8

It's two days before Christmas. Chloe guesses she's been awake for about twenty minutes, but she's yet to open her eyes. Beca's arms are wrapped around her and Beca's legs are tangled with her own. She's savoring the moment. She loves these moments, the small ones, like waking up in her girlfriend's arms, which subconsciously pull her closer when she starts to stir.

Chloe turns around in Beca's arms fitting her head into the crook of Beca's neck, the brunette pulls her closer and mumbles good morning. Chloe just nuzzles her head further into Beca.

They lie there together for a long time. Their eyes are closed, but they're both awake, just relishing in each other's company.

It isn't until Beca's door bursts open that either of them move.

"B!" Quinn shouts as she runs into the room, pulling Rachel behind her.

Chloe and Beca's eyes fly open, and Chloe unconsciously pulls the covers up to hide herself, despite the fact that both she and Beca are fully clothed.

"What the hell, Quinn!" Beca says. She's glaring at Quinn for interrupting their moment. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking!"

Quinn arches her eyebrow as her eyes sweep between Chloe and Beca. "Nobody ever knocks in Lima," Quinn says.

Beca huffs. "What do you want?"

"I want you to come meet Beth," Quinn says.

Beca's eyes widen. "Are you sure?" Beca says.

"Yeah," Quinn says. "You're important to me, I want you to meet her. Shelby already said it was okay."

"Yeah," Rachel says. "Mom says the more the merrier. Beth just loves people."

"Wait," Chloe says. "Your mom adopted Beth?"

"Uh, yeah," Rachel says.

Beca smirks. "So you're dating your daughter's sister?" she says. "Kinky, Q."

"Oh my God," Rachel says. "It sounds so wrong when you say it like that."

"I love her," Quinn says. "Sue me."

Rachel's eyes widen. Chloe can tell that Quinn hasn't said that before.

A huge grin settles on Rachel's face as she says softly. "I love you, too."

Chloe smiles at the pair of them. They're so good together.

"Well I'd love to meet my best friend's daughter," Beca says.

Quinn smiles at her, but suddenly her face drops. "There's just one thing, B," she says.

"Yeah?"

"Puck's going to be there," Quinn says.

Chloe looks over at Beca. Her face is blank and not even Chloe can get a read on it.

"Becs, baby, look at me," Chloe says. Beca does. "It's okay. No one is going to blame you if you don't want to face him."

"It's not that," Beca says. "I mean, I don't even know him. I just know I should tell him he's having another child, but how do I do that? How do I go tell someone I don't know that I'm pregnant with his child. Worse, what if he doesn't remember me and claims it isn't his? I don't know whether I would be relieved or furious. What if he wants to be in our child's life? Is he going to give up his life to be near us? I'm not going to stay in Lima. I don't want to deny my child his or her father though. It's just so overwhelming."

"You don't have to tell him," Quinn says. "You're right you don't know him."

"But do I have that right?" Beca says. "To keep him from his own child?"

Quinn sighs. "What if I tell him?" she says. "When you're back at school?"

Beca nods. "I think that might be best."

* * *

Chloe's not sure what to expect at this Christmas party. It's supposedly small, just her, Beca, Quinn, Rachel, Shelby, Beth, Puck, Shelby's parent's and 'Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury' whoever they are. But she doesn't know these people, well apart from Beca of course. Sure she's met Quinn and Rachel, but only just.

They ride with Quinn and Rachel to Shelby's house. They're in the rental car in case Beca and/or Chloe want to leave early. They're the first to arrive. Shelby opens the door and Quinn does the introductions. Shelby graciously invites them into her home and within seconds a little blonde girl is running into Quinn's arms. The little girl then hops from Quinn's arms right into Rachel's and Chloe grins at the sight.

"Beth, honey," Quinn says. "These are my friends, Beca and Chloe. Can you say hi."

Beth says hi and waves a little before ducking her head into Rachel's shoulder.

"It's nice to meet you, Beth," Chloe says. "You have a very pretty dress."

Beth turns her head back towards Chloe and smiles shyly. "Tank you," she says.

Beth squirms in Rachel's arms until Rachel puts her down. She runs into the other room, presumably to play with her toys.

Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury or Will and Emma as they introduced themselves are the next to arrive. Will is a teacher at the high school and runs the school Glee Club. Quinn and Rachel seem to think highly of him. Emma is the school guidance counselor and Will's girlfriend. Chloe thinks that with all the voices in here, singing is an inevitability. She's excited by the prospect. She hasn't done too much since she quit the Bellas and she misses it.

A half hour later and only Puck hasn't shown up. Chloe isn't sure whether it's a good thing or a bad thing. Shelby's parents had shown up a few minutes after Will and Emma, and Chloe found Beca enjoys talking to them. She hadn't expected that. As it turns out, Shelby's father, Lionel, was the son of a Lieutenant in the Army. He himself had enlisted for a short while. He'd only served for one tour and hadn't made a career out of it like his father and Beca's mother had.

Shelby announces that Noah's mother was called into work and that he will be here shortly with his little sister. Rachel gets excited.

When Puck finally comes through the door with an adorable young girl bounding next to him, he goes straight to Beth and Chloe can't help but feel that he would be a great father. She's not sure how she feels about that though.

It turns out that Beca needn't have worried about telling Puck about him becoming a father again. One look at her baby bump and he knows. Chloe can see it in his eyes.

He comes over and stands awkwardly next to Beca. Chloe seems to think he's waiting for her to leave, so she starts to take a step away, but Beca grabs her hand and pulls her close to her side.

"You remember me?" Beca says, breaking the silence.

"A little," Puck says. "My memory from that night is hazy at best. Mostly, I just remember watching you and Quinn dance. Hot as fuck."

Chloe mentally concedes that Quinn and Beca dancing together would probably be almost as hot as she and Beca dancing together, so she decides not to smack him upside the head. Beca on the other hand smirks.

"Funny," Beca says. "That's the last thing I remember before waking up in your bed."

Puck frowns. "Look I'm sorry," he says. "I don't make a habit of sleeping with strangers…anymore. I mean I knew I must have slept with someone, but I figured it was one of the Cheerios I usually do. I didn't know it was you until I found your shirt under my bed a week or so later."

Cheerios? "How did you know it was my shirt?" Beca asks.

"Aside from remembering you dancing with Quinn, you've got a particular style that none of my friends have," he says.

"Anyway, I just want to say, I know you don't live around here or whatever, but I'll do whatever you need me to. I'll fly out for the doctor's appointments, I'll give you whatever I can to help with the costs. I won't be a deadbeat."

Chloe smiles at him. He clearly cares.

"You don't need to," Beca says. "I don't really know you, so I wasn't even sure I was going to tell you, I guess I didn't have to. I just thought you should know. I'm not expecting anything from you."

"But I," Puck starts.

"Look, you've got a family here," Beca says. "You're still in high school, you've got a little sister and a daughter that clearly adore you. I don't want you to lose that. And I'm not going to stay here. I appreciate that you're willing to step up, but it's not necessary. I've got a great support system already. I'm not going to stop you from knowing our child, but you've already got one here. You've got a life here that you can't give up for us."

"You seem like a good guy," Chloe says. "So do right by your daughter, by your little sister, by your family and friends. Do right by yourself. Stay in school, make your dreams come true, lead by example. We can fly you out for the birth, and you're welcome to stay in the guest room if you want to visit."

"We'll make sure he or she knows who you are and that you love them, but you need to do that for the ones you already have," Beca says.

"I just don't want to abandon my kid," Puck says.

"And that's very noble of you," Chloe says. "But following us means you're not staying with Beth. Beth already knows you."

"We can Skype?" Beca says. "So our child will see you, and maybe she can get to know Beth."

Puck nods.

* * *

Chloe wakes up at six on the dot. She tightens her grip her girlfriend before getting out of bed, trying her best not to rouse Beca. It's Christmas morning and ever since Chloe was a little girl her internal body clock woke her up at six on Christmas morning.

She goes downstairs and turns on the coffee pot. Coffee would be the first thing Beca wants when Chloe finally gets around to waking up her girlfriend. Chloe sets up presents around the Christmas tree. She knows that Beca and Kurt are too old to believe in Santa Claus, but she figures she'll do it anyway, at the very least she'll get a smile and an eye roll from Beca.

Chloe decided a few nights ago, since she knew she would be up, that she would make breakfast for everyone. Beca having alluded to the fact that they didn't often eat home cooked meals. Apparently when Beca's mom was away, only Kurt could make a decent meal.

Chloe cooks bacon and sausage, scrambled eggs, toast, coffee cake, croissants and blueberry muffins. She brews a new pot of coffee and throws all the food in the oven to keep it warm while she wakes up the household.

She pours some coffee into a mug adding one sugar packet and stirring it, just the way Beca likes it. She takes it upstairs.

"What smells so good?" Kurt asks as she reaches the top of the stairs.

"I made breakfast," Chloe says.

"You're an angel," Kurt says as he descends the stairs.

Chloe chuckles and goes to wake Beca. She puts the coffee down on the dresser and jumps on the bed.

"Wake up! It's Christmas!" Chloe says.

Beca's eyes snap open. "What time is it?" Beca asks.

"Just after eight," Chloe says.

"Too early," Beca says. She pulls the covers over her head.

"Come on, baby," Chloe says. "I made breakfast. There's even pickles in the fridge if you want them with your bacon."

Beca peeks her head from under the covers. "Is there coffee?"

Chloe chuckles, grabbing the mug from the dresser and giving it to Beca. "Of course," she says. "Like I would come wake you up without coffee."

Beca rolls her eyes but smiles at Chloe before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Okay I'm up," Beca says. Chloe claps her hands like an excited child.

Breakfast is mostly quiet, but comfortable. Chloe learns that Beca never had Christmas traditions, because they moved around so much, and for so long it was just her and her mom, who sometimes worked on Christmas anyway.

Burt has some trouble getting a piece of coffee cake. When he finally manages to get the piece out it goes flying across the table hitting Beca clean in the face before falling onto the plate in front of her. She seems stunned for a moment, but a few blinks and she reaches down and puts some of the coffee cake in her mouth as if nothing happened. Chloe just laughs because, yeah, she loves her girlfriend.

Chloe shares a couple not so embarrassing Christmas stories from when she was young. She's sure that in time her family will share the embarrassing ones with Beca, but she doesn't want to be the one to do so. Not currently anyway.

Faces light up when they reach the family room. It looks as if Santa himself has actually come, even if Chloe knows that it was only her. She had set something out for herself too, so it gives the illusion that she hadn't done it.

She had worked hard to come up with things that everyone would like. It seems like everyone likes them so far. On the far right there was a framed football jersey signed by the team. Chloe can't remember what the team is, but she made sure when she got it that it was Burt's favorite team. There's also a signed football and four tickets to the next local game.

Right next to Burt's football paraphernalia is an original poster from Wicked signed by Idina Menzel and Kristin Chenoweth. There's also a mannequin with a very expensive jacket that Chloe had seen on one of Kurt's bulletin boards as she walked past his open door the day after they arrived. He also got four tickets to an upcoming fashion show in Columbus.

Beca's pile was next. It had been hard for Chloe to restrain herself from making Beca's pile larger than the rest, but in an effort to keep anonymity, she had managed. Beca's pile contained a piece of equipment that Chloe had no idea what it was, only that Beca had wanted it. It had knobs and buttons and slides and Chloe only knows that it will help Beca with her music. There was a framed piece of artwork by Beca's favorite artist. Chloe knows that there's a personalized letter to Beca behind the painting, but she isn't planning on telling Beca that until later. Lastly there were four tickets that Chloe had created symbolizing the four passes she had obtained to a club in Atlanta where David Guetta is supposed to be playing on opening night.

Chloe's pile was easy. She didn't really buy the signed poster of her favorite band or the cool karaoke machine, she had someone take them from her room in her father's house. She did splurge for four tickets to see the Dixie Chicks in a few months in Atlanta.

As everybody is enamored by the 'surprise' gifts, Beca leans over and kisses Chloe, whispering a thank you into her ear before continuing to explore her new electronic.

It's not too long before they decide to exchange their actual presents. Chloe watches in earnest as Beca gives Kurt his present. It's a pocket watch. Kurt looks mildly excited and somewhat disappointed until Beca whispers that he should open it and when he does he exudes glee. Chloe manages to see a picture of a woman and some words that she can't read, but she knows whatever it is must mean a great deal to the boy. She also gives him a CD. It's just a regular blank CD, or it was anyway. Beca's written, as neatly as her messy scrawl can be, 'KURT XMAS' on the top, and Chloe knows whatever is on the CD Kurt will love, because music is Beca's thing.

It seems to be an unspoken agreement that Chloe goes last. Chloe thinks it's because they think only she and Beca will be exchanging gifts, and she's okay with that assumption. She watches as Beca quickly unwraps an iTunes gift card and what looks like a tattered old book. From Beca's expressions, the gift card is something Kurt always gets Beca, but the book seems like something Beca wasn't expecting. She glows when she sees it and pulls Kurt into a hug. Even Kurt seems surprised at her action, but he isn't protesting.

Kurt seems to be mentally calculating something as he opens his presents from his father. Chloe guesses it's something of a checklist in his head of the things he wanted for Christmas. There's a broach that Kurt squeals when he sees and some CDs and a sweater that Chloe guesses was circled in a magazine that Kurt left out at some point for his father to see.

Burt receives a few articles of clothing from Kurt one of which looks like something Burt would never wear of his own accord and another is a tie, something Chloe thinks he won't wear often either. Beca gives Burt a custom CD and what Chloe guesses is some sort of car part. Burt seems to like them as he smiles fondly at Beca.

Burt too gives Beca an iTunes gift card. Chloe thinks it's a standby because it seems like the one thing everybody knows about Beca is that she loves music. Chloe's seen just how large her music collection is. Beca unwraps another present from Burt. It's a green velvet box about the size of a standard paperback book. Chloe knows enough to know that it's clearly a jewelry box. Beca doesn't open the box, but she must know what's inside as she looks up at Burt, her eyes wide. Burt just smiles and nods. It's pretty much instantaneous, Beca's launches herself into his arms and wraps her arms around him. Chloe swears she sees tears forming in Beca's arms.

Chloe had planned on surprising everyone with her gifts only they surprise her with their gifts for her. Burt goes first, handing Chloe a small present. Chloe unwraps it carefully, savoring the moment. It was a framed picture of her and Beca. They're holding each other and looking into each other's eyes. Chloe remembers the night, though she was unaware that anyone had taken a picture. They had had Christmas music playing and Burt had gone into the other room to watch sports. Kurt was at Blaine's and Chloe had pulled Beca towards her and started to dance slowly. Beca had protested for a moment, but quickly fell into step. They spent probably half an hour just dancing slowly to the music.

Chloe had always loved Christmas. It was filled with smiles and laughter and family and just general merriment. Chloe was starting to think that Christmases with Beca would be better than any of the ones she had before.

"Thank you," Chloe says to Burt. "It's beautiful." Chloe turns to Beca. "You're beautiful," she says as she shows Beca the picture. Beca smiles, Chloe thinks she too is remembering the moment. After a moment, Beca pulls Chloe close and brings their lips together. When they break, Beca, too, thanks Burt.

"I didn't know what to get you," Kurt says as he hands Chloe a present. Chloe opens the package to find a number of DVDs. _Step Up._ _Definitely, Maybe. West Side Story. Bend It Like Beckham. I Can't Think Straight. The Guardian. The Fast and the Furious. Never Back Down. Raise Your Voice. Under the Same Moon. Imagine Me &amp; You. Wedding Daze. _Though she's heard of some of them, she's pleased to find that she hasn't seen any of them yet. She thanks Kurt and lets him know she's excited to watch them. Beca grimaces because Chloe will make her watch them with her.

"I didn't know what to get you either," she says as she gives Kurt his present. It's not much, in fact she's not even sure that Kurt will like it, it's one of those hit or miss things that she guesses he might like based on his personality, but then she could just be stereotyping him. It's Patti LuPone's autobiography. She knows he likes it when a full grown grin appears on his face. He thanks her and she just says she's glad he likes it.

"I spent a little more on you," Chloe tells Burt. "It was the only thing I could think of that I thought you might like." She hands him an envelope. It's two tickets to a car show coming up, all the old stuff, not the sports cars, the antique classics that are hard to find. Burt seems to like it, though he protests that she spent too much money. "I saw them advertising it in town, it just seems like it's right up your alley."

Beca and Chloe agree to give each other their gifts when they're alone. Before they go off Burt stops them and gives them each an envelope. "They're from your mother," Burt says. They both go to open them, but Burt stops them again. "Your mother insists that you open them in private. She says that you're not to share what she's written in them with anyone, not even each other.

Chloe frowns at that. She doesn't want to keep anything from Beca. Beca seems to be thinking along the same lines. "You can argue with her next time you talk to her," he tells Beca. "But you should respect her wishes for now."

Beca nods. They head up the stairs and Kurt calls after them. "Lunch is at noon sharp," he says.

"You should know that we're not having Christmas dinner here," Beca says. Chloe looks up at her. She's very confused. They had planned on having Christmas with Beca's family.

"Don't think too much about it," Beca says. "It's a surprise."

* * *

Chloe starts overthinking the second they cross the state border. "Baby, where are we going?" she asks.

Beca smirks. "Good things come to those who wait," she says.

Chloe huffs but is resigned to the fact that Beca's not going to tell her. She starts thinking about their day so far. She and Beca still have not exchanged presents, nor have they opened their envelopes from Beca's mom. They had simply been enjoying each other's company and their first Christmas together.

Beca had mentioned that she had spent too much money on them and that she doesn't need to. Beca had said that she understands that she has the ability to, but that's not important, it's the thought behind the gifts that count. It's not that Beca doesn't appreciate what Chloe has done, Chloe knows she does, but Chloe wants to spoil Beca. She's never wanted to spoil someone before. Beca explains that it's not fair that Chloe gets to spoil Beca when Beca doesn't have the means to spoil Chloe. Chloe argues that her money is Beca's money too, but Beca is adamant that she doesn't want that. She doesn't want to freeload off Chloe, and Chloe's already done so much for Beca. Chloe eventually told Beca that she would tone it down in the future, which Beca said she appreciated.

Lunch had been good. Kurt made something actually fancy this time. And the four of them had enjoyed light conversation throughout the meal. She had relaxed with Beca for an hour after lunch before Beca had told her to get changed and that they're going out. She had said that they should bring the gifts because they would exchange them while they're out.

Chloe hadn't foreseen that they would be going this far out, but as they near their destination, Chloe starts to recognize the area. It isn't until Beca pulls up to a very familiar house that Chloe realizes where Beca is taking her for Christmas dinner.

"Beca," Chloe says warily.

"You've given so much to me," Beca says. "And you've given up so much for me. I can't even tell you how much that means to me, or how happy you make me because I don't think there are words to describe it. I want you to be happy, too. I want you to enjoy every part of life. I know you miss her. I want you to have your best friend. It doesn't have to be me or her. You can have both."

Chloe takes Beca's hand, squeezing it lightly. "You're all I need," she says.

"Maybe so," Beca says. "But I'm not all you want."

"You are, though," Chloe says.

"My mom asked me about Aubrey," Beca says. "She's been your best friend for years. I'll never be able to express how much it means that you would choose me over her, but you don't have to choose. I will never make you choose. I can see it in your eyes, there's like this sparkle in your eye that quickly fades whenever you see something you think she'd like or when something happens that you're dying to tell her. I know you miss her and I know you miss the Bellas. I want you to have the world, baby."

Chloe's got tears streaming down her face, she leans over and pulls Beca into a passionate kiss, their tongues warring until the need for air becomes too much. "You're the best," Chloe whispers.

Beca smirks, but then it fades into a soft smile. "Only because you deserve it," she says.

Chloe looks up at the house, preparing to face Aubrey, no knowing what she's going to say. She doesn't expect Aubrey to be standing in the open doorway just watching them.

"Go on," Beca urges.

Chloe gets out of the car and offers Aubrey a small smile. Aubrey shoots out of the doorway, jumping over the four steps leading up to the front door, and throwing herself into Chloe's arms.

"I'm so, so sorry," Aubrey says. She's crying. Chloe can tell, she can feel it in her heart, she can hear it in her voice, and she can feel the tears falling onto her. "I was wrong and I'm just so, so sorry."

Chloe pulls her closer, tightening her embrace. "I know, Bree," she says softly. Chloe pulls back and looks at Aubrey, like really looks at her for the first time in a long time. Her eyes are swollen from crying, but Chloe notices it looks like she's been crying for days, not for minutes. There are bags under her eyes, it looks like she lost weight, and her eyes are burning with sincerity and begging for forgiveness. "I love you, Bree," she says. "I've always been your best friend, I just need to know that you're going to be my best friend, too."

"I know I've been a shitty friend," Aubrey says. "But I promise I'm going to be better. I'll be the friend you deserve."

Chloe sees Beca getting out of the car out of the corner of her eye and grins.

She steps back looking between Aubrey and Beca. Beca seems to be rocking on her feet nervously, whereas Aubrey is just looking at Chloe.

"So," Chloe says trying to break the tension and the serious atmosphere. "I was promised Christmas dinner."

Beca laughs and Aubrey grins.

"Mom's waiting for you," Aubrey says. "She was quite looking forward to you spending the holidays with us. When you didn't come home with me she looked like someone had kicked her puppy."

Aubrey leads Chloe and Beca into the house, Beca sidles up beside Chloe and intertwines their fingers.

"Chloe, darling, I'm so glad you could make it!"

"Hi, Mama P," Chloe says. Aubrey is the spitting image of her mother.

Aubrey's mother wraps Chloe in a hug, and Chloe eagerly returns it.

"Beca, dear, it's lovely to see you again," Aubrey's mom says when she releases Chloe. Chloe's jaw drops as her eyes flit between her girlfriend and Aubrey's mom trying to recall when they could have possibly met.

"You as well, Mrs. Posen," Beca says. "I apologize for my rudeness the last time we met."

Chloe is completely confused. She doesn't know how the two know each other. She can't help but think that Beca and Aubrey must have known each other before Chloe met Beca, which might explain why Aubrey doesn't much like Beca, but why wouldn't Beca or Aubrey have told her something?

Aubrey's mom interrupts Chloe's thoughts. "Dinner's just about ready," she says. "I believe your father has already found his place at the table, why don't you round up everyone else, Aubrey?"

Aubrey nods and disappears into the house. Aubrey's mom goes back to the kitchen, leaving Beca and Chloe standing in the foyer. Chloe knows Aubrey's house as if it were her own, so she doesn't need to follow either of them, instead she turns to look at her girlfriend.

"You know Bree's mom?" Chloe questions Beca.

"Um," Beca says. "Not really. We met once."

Chloe just looks at Beca waiting for details. It doesn't take long for Beca to cave.

"I may have barged in here demanding to speak with Aubrey that day I went shopping," Beca says.

Chloe's eyes widen. Beca smiles sheepishly. "Merry Christmas?" she says.

Chloe can't believe Beca planned this. Well, she can, but she's still trying to wrap her head around Beca going to see Aubrey of her own accord.

Chloe simply pulls Beca into a kiss, trying to convey the words she doesn't have through it.

"You're the best," Chloe says. She takes Beca's hand and pulls her into the dining room. She's so happy she's skipping.

The only person in the dining room when they get there is Aubrey's dad, Colonel Richard Posen. He's tall, blonde, rigid, with brown eyes and a slightly darker skin tone than Aubrey and her mother. While Aubrey looks exactly like her mother, her demeanor tends to be a bit more like her father's. She has his rigid posture, and his ideals engrained into her head.

Chloe sits in her usual spot, at the last chair next to the opposite head of the table from where Colonel Posen sits. Beca sits right next to her. Colonel Posen nods to each of them in way of greeting and acknowledgment of their presence, but says nothing.

Aubrey comes in, followed by a large number of people. Chloe and Aubrey introduce Beca to them. There's Matt, Aubrey's older brother, Nick, Aubrey's younger brother, Dani, Aubrey's sister along with aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents.

Beca looks sort of overwhelmed at all the new people. Chloe knows she feels out of place. She squeezes Beca's hand under the table, trying to ground her. Beca smiles in appreciation.

Dinner is great. The food is excellent. Matt is sitting at the head of the table next to Chloe, Aubrey is on his other side. Opposite Beca is a four year old that pays no attention to anyone except Aubrey, and next to Beca is Dani. Chloe thinks there could not have been a better seating arrangement. While Aubrey, like her brother Nick, take after their father, Matt and Dani have the same exuberant disposition as their mother, which is almost as outgoing as Chloe's. While most of Aubrey's time is taken by her four year old cousin, she does make time to talk to Chloe and her siblings and even Beca. Chloe can't help but smile at her girlfriend and her best friend getting along.

After a long night of festivities with the Posens, Chloe and Beca bid them goodnight and head out. Before they take off, Beca goes around to the trunk and takes out the presents.

"It's been hard, trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas," Beca says. "You have everything you need and you could get anything you want, which makes it harder than Kurt, because even though he's very particular in what he likes, he can rattle of a number of things that he wants so you know exactly what to get him. I wanted our first Christmas together to be meaningful. And so I thought, for Christmas I'd reunite you and your best friend, because I know how much you wanted that."

Chloe nods, she's very grateful to Beca.

"I've also got a few other things for you, it's not much, but I thought you'd like them."

Beca gives Chloe a CD of her mixes, which Chloe saw coming. Beca also gives her a book. It's old and worn and Beca says it's her favorite book and she's had it for years. Beca gives her one more gift. When Chloe sees it she's not sure whether to smile, laugh or cry. She opts for smile.

Chloe looks up at Beca. "I just want you to know that you mean the world to me," Beca says. "I know it hasn't been that long, but from day one you've been there for me in ways that no one else has. You've been my rock, my support, my shoulder to cry on, my confidante, my friend, my everything. You've been nothing but amazing to me, and it's probably a little soon to be talking like this and I hope it doesn't freak you out, but I hope you're with me for many years to come."

Chloe is smiling softly at Beca as she speaks. Tears are escaping her eyes at the sincerity and the emotion of Beca's speech.

"I just want you to know that –" Beca takes Chloe's hand and places it on her baby bump. "This child is _our_ child, and God forbid we don't work out, he or she is still _our_ child, if you want that, I mean."

Chloe pulls Beca into a kiss, it's soft and slow and full of emotion. When they break, Chloe looks down at her gift, a framed copy of the sonogram from Beca's first appointment, she laughs lightly and gives Beca her first present. Beca laughs a little, too when she opens it. It's the same thing Beca had just given Chloe, only with a different frame.

Chloe gives Beca her next gift.

"Chlo," Beca says. She has the present in her hands, but it's still wrapped. "This is too much. You've already given me and my family so much. I appreciate it, but you don't need to spend all this money on us. I already have what I _want_ for Christmas."

Chloe laughs. "And what did you _want_ for Christmas?" she asks.

"You."

Chloe's jaw drops. She wasn't expecting that answer. And when Beca starts serenading her with "_All I Want For Christmas Is You_" she feels her heart racing in her chest.

When Beca stops, Chloe pulls her into a searing kiss, only breaking for air when it becomes absolutely necessary.

"You're all I want, too," Chloe whispers.

Beca's present lays forgotten in the back seat, and Beca starts the long trip back to Lima with one hand on the wheel and the other entwined with Chloe's.

The ride is spent mostly singing along with the radio, moreso Chloe than Beca. Chloe can feel her nodes as she sings, but tries to ignore it and just enjoy singing like she always has, especially since she hasn't really done it in a while. Maybe she'll arrange to get her nodes removed when she gets home. It's not like she's singing regularly anymore, but she would really like to be able to without it hurting.

They're exhausted when they reach the house, but they're both really happy. Kurt and Burt are still up when they walk through the door, but they're too tired to spend the last of the night with them. They say good night and Chloe thanks them for letting her spend Christmas with their family.

They fall into Beca's bed without a care in the world, just letting their exhaustion take over, Chloe wraps her arms around Beca and they fall into a deep slumber still wearing their clothes.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe doesn't remember it until she finds it while she and Beca are packing: the letter from Beca's mother. She and Beca spend all their time together, so it's not like she would have had time to read it yet anyway, and she doesn't really want to hide what's in it from Beca, so she decides she's not going to open it until she has a chance to voice her concerns. She doesn't want to hide anything from Beca. She doesn't want to break the trust that Beca has given her.

Chloe sees Beca find her letter as well. Beca looks at it for a moment before sliding it in the front pocket of her suitcase. Chloe still can't believe that all Beca brought was that small suitcase full of clothes and her laptop bag. She can't imagine being able to go away for a few weeks with just that.

It isn't until Chloe goes to grab the Christmas presents that she realizes their plans aren't going to work. Between the Chloe's framed poster, Beca's new piece of art, and Beca's new piece of equipment, they weren't going to be able to fit those in their luggage. Chloe frowns. Technically, they could leave the poster and the artwork here, but that still leaves Beca's new piece of equipment that Chloe still doesn't know exactly what it is. And Chloe really wants to take Beca's artwork because she does want Beca to find that letter from the artist inside the frame.

She tries to think of her options. She doesn't think she has many, and those she can think of thus far aren't ones she likes.

Chloe walks back into Beca's room with Beca's new electronic in her arms. Beca looks up at her and frowns. Chloe thinks she's realizing what Chloe had just realized herself. That isn't going on the plane with them.

"Hey Becs," Chloe says as she places Beca's gift carefully on the bed.

Beca looks up.

"How do you feel about road trips?" Chloe asks.

* * *

It's late when Chloe wakes up. It's dark out, and Chloe looks around trying to see where she is.

"Hey sleepyhead," Beca says.

Chloe smiles at her girlfriend. "Hey, how long was I out?" Chloe asks.

"A while," Beca answers. "We've only got like a half hour left."

"Shit," Chloe says. "Why didn't you wake me? You didn't have to drive the rest of the way."

"I'm fine," Beca says. "I like driving, and you just looked so cute and peaceful."

Chloe tries to make Beca let her drive the last leg, even if it is only a half hour, but Beca refuses, citing that with so little of the trip left, it just makes sense for them to just continue until they get there. Beca for once wins out. Chloe even tries to pout, but Beca keeps her eyes on the road and Chloe's pout doesn't work if Beca's not looking at it.

The last thirty minutes fly by, and before Chloe knows it they're pulling into the parking garage for her parents' apartment. Not that you could tell it was just an apartment from the inside. Her father owns the building and of course they have the penthouse, which is really the top four floors.

Chloe directs Beca through the garage to a space close to the entrance which is marked 'Reserved for Chloe Beale.' Chloe was always baffled as to why she had a reserved parking spot when she'd never had her own car until recently.

"Just grab your laptop," Chloe says knowing Beca won't want to leave it in the car. "We'll get the rest of it later." Normally her father would send someone down to get their stuff, but it's a rental car, so they wouldn't be able to get into it anyway.

They make their way into the building and Beca marvels at the size of it, and they haven't even made it to the elevator yet.

"It's funny," Chloe says. "Dad's a lot like me, doesn't need the big houses or anything. He wouldn't have this place if mom didn't love the space. He says he wanted to get me a small little cottage he found, but mom insisted I have a nice big place they could visit if they wanted to."

Beca stops. Chloe watches as she gets a soft smile on her face and her hand unconsciously floats to her stomach. She looks over at Chloe and says, "Someday we'll have a small little cottage, through our own efforts."

Chloe pulls Beca in for a kiss, because her keep everyone at a distance girlfriend just implied that they would have their very own house together someday, and yeah, she loves that, and her.

"Ready?" Chloe asks when they break.

Beca nods. "I think so."

They get into the elevator and Chloe pushes the button for the twentieth floor. She's glad that they have the elevator to themselves, and she takes advantage of it by pulling Beca into a kiss. When the doors open, Chloe leads the way to a second elevator. Chloe types in her password into the little keypad next to the elevator and the doors open. They make their way to the twenty-third floor where Chloe's bedroom is.

The twenty-third floor is where all the kids' bedrooms are. It looks like apartments, but that's the way Chloe's father had designed it for when they had friends over. Chloe's room is 'apartment' two.

Beca puts her laptop down carefully and as soon as it's out of her hands, Chloe drags Beca to the bed. Despite having slept most of the trip, Chloe is still exhausted and she knows Beca is too. They fall asleep curled up together within a matter of minutes.

* * *

It's almost ten when Chloe wakes up to the sound of someone knocking on her door the next morning.

"Mmmm Go away," Beca mumbles, unconsciously moving so that her body is perfectly fit into Chloe's. Chloe chuckles and tightens her grip on her sleeping girlfriend.

"Come in," Chloe says as quietly as she can while still being loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear her.

Chloe's father enters her room.

"Morning daddy," Chloe says.

"Morning, kiddo," Chloe's father says. "What time did you get in?"

"Like nine or ten," Chloe says. "We were really tired, and just went right to bed."

"Well we're planning on heading to brunch at Niko's at eleven if you ladies would like to join us."

"Sounds perfect daddy," Chloe says. "I'll just wake up Beca and we'll be down before eleven."

Chloe decides to let Beca sleep a little longer, seeing as she was the one who had driven hours to New York. She moves to get out of bed, but Beca turns and grabs her, still mostly asleep and says, "Stay." Chloe smiles and curls up to Beca once more. She kind of loves how needy Beca has become, seeing as she wouldn't even call her at first.

Fifteen minutes later and Chloe knows they should get up. Just then, she feel Beca stirring. Beca turns over, while still remaining almost exactly where she is, so that she's now facing Chloe. Chloe can feel Beca's breath on her. Chloe smiles at how cute Beca looks when she's asleep, not that she hasn't noticed before. Beca's eyes slowly flutter open, as if she subconsciously knew that Chloe would have to wake her up if she didn't wake up herself. Her lips slowly curl up into a smile.

"This is the best view I've ever had when I've woken up," Beca says. Beca's smiling softly at her, her eyes filled with adoration. They lie there together like that, their hands intertwined until Chloe sees Beca's eyes widen. In an instant Beca is out of bed and running into the en suite.

Chloe's not far behind her, having had this happen many times. She hold Beca's hair back as she empties her stomach into the toilet. Her hand rubbing gentle circles on Beca's back. When Beca slumps back onto the floor, Chloe disappears, reappearing a moment later with Beca's toothbrush and toothpaste, knowing Beca won't feel better until the taste is completely gone from her mouth.

"Feel better?" Chloe asks. Beca nods. "It's almost ten-thirty. Dad wants us downstairs at eleven so we can go to brunch, do you feel up to it?"

"Yeah," Beca says. "Sounds good. Maybe I can get to know your family a little better."

Chloe smiles. She lets Beca take a shower first, though she definitely contemplates ambushing her shower again. She doesn't think Beca would mind as much this time around, but they haven't taken _that_ step in their relationship yet and Chloe thinks if she ambushes Beca, she won't be able to help herself. She doesn't want their first time to be like that. She wants their first time to be special, something worth remembering. She knows that Beca doesn't even remember her first time, and it's not exactly something she's fond of thinking about, so she definitely wants it to be special for her girlfriend, but she also wants it to be special for her, because she's in love with Beca, and she wants to be able to take her time and show Beca just how much she means to her.

Chloe picks out her clothes as she waits for Beca to finish up in the shower. She picks out something nice, but still casual. It's a navy blue shirt with jeans that will make Beca's eyes pop when she stands next to her.

It's not long before they're both showered and dressed and ready to go. Chloe leads Beca back to the elevator and head down to the twenty-first floor, which is very much the main floor. It's where they entertain when they're in New York. She finds when they reach the living room, that only her father is ready to go, which isn't surprising.

Carrie and her mother walk in just as Chloe is pulling her girlfriend onto her lap. Chloe suppresses a chuckle as she thinks about how it's always the boys (minus her father) who are the last to arrive.

It's five after eleven by the time that they actually leave, which leaves her father slightly annoyed, despite the fact that their family is hardly ever on time. She thinks the next time she wants her family to be somewhere by a certain time, to tell them that they need to be there by a time earlier than they actually have to be there. She tucks that thought away for future reference.

Chloe introduces Beca to Leah, Joseph's wife, when she and Joseph enter the restaurant two minutes after the everyone else has been seated.

Niko's is a favorite of Chloe's. They have amazing food, and a buffet style brunch, but they're small and tucked away and not a place that the people her parents' often associate with would be caught in. But Chloe supposes that's because from the outside it looks dingy and dirty and like the type of place you might find a cockroach in your food, even if the inside is impeccably clean and nicely decorated with a peaceful and friendly atmosphere. But then, it could also be because a lot of the people who come round to her parents' penthouse are snobby and rich and would think that a place like this is beneath them.

Despite the awkwardness of Thanksgiving, this time around, everyone seemed to get along well. Joseph didn't seem as hostile to Chloe or Beca, though Chloe wonders if that could be attributed to the fact that Leah was with him this time, whereas she'd had to work through Thanksgiving and had sent him on his merry way to be with the rest of his family. She wasn't quite sure whether he was behaving now because she's here, or if he had been in a rotten mood then because she wasn't there. Maybe it was a bit of both.

Carrie is still taken with Beca, her make-up done similarly. Chloe suspects that Carrie is trying to be just like Beca, and she's both amused and disgusted by this thought.

Without the distractions of the household, Matthew and Connor seem to take more of an interest in Beca, who's the only person at the table they don't really know. They ask lots of questions and Beca answers them as best she can and honestly, though some questions she answers with a 'I'm not really comfortable sharing that' or a 'Sorry, kid, not telling' and even a 'That's a story for when you're older. Much older.'

The boys took everything in stride, momentarily fascinated with the newest member of the group, much like they had been with Leah years back. The rest of the family seemed content with letting the young ones do the questioning and absorbing the new information, though they occasionally added a comment or a question into the mix.

By the time they've finished brunch, Beca has declared that she won't answer any more personal questions for the duration of their stay. There's a small protest, but given the amount of questions Beca answered at brunch, Chloe thinks it's reasonable and backs Beca up. She gives Beca a peck on the cheek and declares that she's taking Beca to see the city. They disappear out the door and onto the streets, Chloe literally dragging Beca by the arm as she launches herself towards nowhere in particular determined to show Beca the best parts of the city.

Chloe drags Beca to a little store on 3rd and Park. It's so deep inside the building that if you passed over the sign on the narrow entranceway that leads to the store, as so many people do, you'd never know it was there. Chloe being the bubbly effervescent people person she is, is ever the observant one, and happened to notice it right away.

Chloe smiles softly as she watches Beca's eyes light up. Chloe frequents the store whenever she's in New York. It's an awesome music store that has everything from iPods to vinyl and everything in between. Chloe loves how the store never plays Top 40 hits and instead plays music that you probably would never discover if you hadn't walked into the store, thus broadening her wide array of musical knowledge.

There's a small room tucked in the back corner next to the employee's only door. It's like a little soundproof studio that's open to the public, and after a few minutes of Beca browsing, Chloe takes her hand and pulls her to it.

"Make something," Chloe says.

Beca sets up the sound board. She fiddles around with levers and buttons and other things until she's satisfied. She picks up and acoustic in the corner and begins to lay down a track. She soon moves on to other instruments until finally, she says "Chloe, it's your turn."

Chloe looks up, confused. She doesn't know how to use all this stuff. Sure she can do the guitar and the keyboard, but that's about it.

"You gotta sing for me," Beca says. She's grinning at Chloe. Chloe grins back. She's missed singing, and even though she's not exactly sure what Beca wants her to sing, she's excited to be doing it.

"What am I singing?" Chloe asks.

"Whatever comes to your mind?" Beca says. "Just listen to the track and go with your instinct."

Chloe stands in front of the mic that Beca has set up. She slowly lowers the headphones over her ears and listens to the music that her girlfriend has created. While she listened while Beca was recording each instrument, she had no idea how Beca had known it would all come together like it does. She thinks Beca must be a genius. She bops her head along to the beat and before she knows it, she's in the middle of recording a song. She hadn't even realized she'd started singing until she hears herself when Beca's track ends.

Beca ends the recording.

"That was amazing!" They both say at the same time when Chloe removes her headphones.

"I don't know how you do this, Becs," Chloe says. "You just went about doing your thing, and you've arranged all these different instruments to sound like a masterpiece, without even a moment to think about it."

"What about you?" Beca says. "I gave you a brand new track you've never heard before and you just came in like a pro and delivered an amazing song. Like, you didn't even listen to the whole track and you already knew exactly what to sing. You're just…wow. I don't have the words."

Both girls are blushing now. Beca puts on the headphones and listens to the track. She fiddles with it a little bit, recording small bits of instrumental pieces before fiddling with it some more, and Chloe watches, captivated by her girlfriend's passion and the way she looks when she's concentrating with the crease in her forehead and her tongue poking out the corner of her mouth.

Before she knows it, Beca's sitting back in the chair with a broad smile on her face. "Come listen," Beca says.

Beca puts the headphones on Chloe's ears and Chloe's eyes widen when she hears the completed track. "This is amazing, Beca," Chloe says.

* * *

As Chloe slowly fades back into consciousness, she rolls over to cuddle with Beca, only to find Beca's not there. She frowns as she opens her eyes. Chloe's disappointed to find that Beca's not in the room. She doesn't hear anyone in the shower either. She rolls out of bed and puts on some sweats before making her way down to the main level, hoping to find her girlfriend.

As the elevator doors open she hears the melodious sound of her girlfriend's laugh and she perks up. She finds Beca in the kitchen, flipping pancakes and talking with Connor, who has become rapidly fascinated with Beca in the past few days.

Chloe sneaks up behind Beca and wraps her arms around her girlfriend. "Morning," Chloe says. Beca turns her head as much as she can and kisses Chloe. "Morning," Beca says back.

"Ewwww," Connor says, covering his eyes. Beca and Chloe chuckle at him. Connor is only seven and still thinks that kissing is gross.

"Sorry, bud," Beca says. "How many pancakes?"

Connor holds up his hand, indicating he wants five. Chloe tries to stifle a laugh, but doesn't manage to do so. Connor frowns at her.

"How about we start you off with two?" Beca says. "And I'll make you more when you finish them."

Connor agrees and Beca makes to move, but Chloe holds onto her.

"Babe, they're gonna burn if you don't let me go," Beca says.

"Don't wanna," Chloe mumbles, but after a few moments she loosens her grip enough for Beca to get the pancakes before they burn. Beca puts two on a plate and hands them to Connor.

"You know," Beca says, "You kind of ruined my plans of bringing you breakfast in bed."

"I woke up and you weren't there," Chloe says. "I just wanted to be wherever you are, so I went looking for you."

Beca grins and leans in for another kiss.

"Ewwww," Connor says again. He doesn't cover his eyes this time, he just continues shoveling pancake into his mouth.

"In about ten years, I'm going to walk in on you kissing some girl," Chloe says. She pauses for a moment. "Or boy," she adds. "And I'm going to remind you of this moment right in front of him or her," she finishes.

Connor just smiles. "In your dreams," he says as he finishes the last of his pancakes and scurries off towards the living room where Chloe knows he's about to turn on cartoons, but not before mumbling "kissing is gross, I'm never gonna do it," under his breath.

Chloe tries not to laugh. She manages to hold it in until Connor's out of the room, and Beca's laugh joins hers seconds later.

"He's so cute," Beca says. "You're really going to remind him of this is you ever catch him kissing someone aren't you?"

Chloe nods. "It's my right as an older sister to embarrass the hell out of my siblings."

Beca laughs more.

"So, what do you think about ditching the ruined breakfast in bed idea, and we go get breakfast at this place I've been wanting to take you to?" Chloe says.

It's not long before Beca and Chloe have finished cleaning up the kitchen, gotten showered and dressed and manage to make their way out of the apartment. The place Chloe is taking Beca is a place that she's never shared with any of her family, whether or not anybody else in her family has found it, she hopes she'll never know.

Chloe drags Beca into the building, practically skipping as she calls out, "Uncle Sal, Aunt Vivian, I'm back!"

Sal and Vivian aren't actually related to Chloe, but Chloe views them as family, and as such calls them and treats them like family. They own the building. The first floor they've turned into the restaurant. It's called Kennedy's Place, after their granddaughter, Kennedy who was the one who told them they should start a restaurant. Sal and Vivian live on the second floor, and they rent out the apartments in the upper floors.

The restaurant doesn't actually get much business. It's quiet and peaceful and Chloe loves that. She used to come here and just read and nibble on all sorts of snacks that Sal and Vivian would bring her. Most of the regulars are just people who live in the building. Despite the fact that with the amount of business the restaurant brings in, they should theoretically be bankrupt, Kennedy's Place is open pretty much all the time. It closes randomly when Sal and Vivian feel like it, but since the Sal is an insomniac, they keep it open at all hours of the night.

Chloe introduces Beca to Sal and Vivian. She loves that they seem to get along. Sal cringes when Beca asks for an omelet with Bacon and Pickles, but assures her that he'll make her the best Bacon and pickle omelet she's ever had. Vivian just watches with a knowing smile. Chloe tells Sal to surprise her with something new, and Sal delights in the challenge.

Chloe grins as Beca moans with every bite of her omelet. Chloe's food was amazing, too, though she wasn't quite sure what it was. It tasted every bit as good as every other thing Sal had ever made her, and he'd made her quite a lot over the years. She didn't know what half of the things he fed her were, but she trusted him and he'd never made her something she didn't love.

"So," Beca says after she swallows the last of her omelet. She pauses to chug some apple juice before continuing. "Other than making an appearance at your parent's party tonight, are there any plans you have that I should be aware of?"

Chloe grins. She had almost forgotten it's New Year's Eve.

"No," Chloe says. "I just figured we'd disappear to the roof just before midnight."

Beca's eyes are sparkling with mischief and Chloe wonders what she's up to.

* * *

It's eleven o'clock and there's only one more hour left of the year. Chloe's dancing with Beca in the living room as the party her parents throw every New Year's Eve is thoroughly under way. Chloe's introduced Beca to a number of people she knows, though she doesn't really know them that well. As the song ends, Beca grabs Chloe and leads her away.

"Let's get out of here, yeah?" Beca says. Chloe knows Beca has something planned from the twinkle in her eyes. Chloe nods and let's Beca lead her to the elevator.

Chloe wonders where Beca could possibly be taking her. She doesn't think Beca's been in the city long enough to have special places like Chloe does, but maybe she doesn't know Beca as well as she likes to think she does. She deflates at the possibility.

Chloe eyes Beca warily as she pushes through the throng of drunkards and stops in front of the Empire State Building.

"Becs," Chloe says.

"Come on," Beca says.

Beca opens the door, which reads 'closed for maintenance' on it. A security guard approaches them and Chloe is sure they're about to get busted for trespassing or breaking and entering or something of the sort.

"Miss Mitchell," the guard says. "Miss Beale, please follow me."

Chloe is anxious. How did the guard know their names? What was he going to do with them?

"Relax, babe," Beca whispers into Chloe's ear.

It's quarter to midnight when they reach the 86th floor of the Empire State Building and Chloe looks around in wonderment. It had been decorated with strings of fairy lights and flowers and there was music playing and a clock counting down until midnight. A table with sparkling apple cider and two glasses, and what looked like chocolate covered strawberries.

"How did you?" Chloe says.

Beca grins mischievously. "I have my ways," she says.

Beca feeds Chloe a chocolate covered strawberry before pulling her close and swaying to the beat of the music. Chloe wants to tell Beca that she loves her, because she does, so much, but she wants Beca to say it before she says it again. Regardless, the words are on the tip of her tongue, ready to fall out at the drop of a dime.

She just barely manages to hold the words in. As it nears midnight, Beca feeds Chloe another strawberry, and pour some sparkling cider into the champagne flutes. Chloe takes the opportunity to feed Beca a strawberry this time, and she holds her girlfriend close as the countdown begins.

The kiss as the new year begins, and Chloe delights in the taste of a mixture of Strawberries, Chocolate and Beca. She doesn't want it to stop, but they're only human, and eventually they have to break for air.

"Best New Year's Ever," Beca says. Chloe hums in agreement.

* * *

New Year's Day wasn't too eventful for the Beale Clan. The adults, minus Chloe (and Beca) were all nursing hangovers, and thus left the functioning adults (Chloe and Beca) to watch after the younger children. Beca, wanting to bond with Chloe's siblings, decides she's going to take them out to do fun things. Beca is flabbergasted when all of the Beale's (Chloe included) admit that they've never been bowling.

Chloe's nervous. What if she embarrasses herself in front of Beca? With her siblings around to hold it over her for the rest of time? Beca seems to sense her discomfort because she comes over and squeezes Chloe's hand.

"You're gonna be great," Beca reassures her. "And if you're not, then I suck, too, so it won't matter."

Chloe smiles at Beca. When did she become so good at knowing exactly what to say?

It turns out Beca is right, anyway. Chloe is awesome at bowling. And Beca is terrible. Connor's pretty good for a seven-year old. He manages to get less gutterballs than Beca, but then how Beca managed to get so many gutterballs with them using the bumpers baffles Chloe.

Chloe can see her sister, Carrie (easily the worst in the group at bowling) trying to flirt with Beca. She's annoyed with her sister, but Beca is perfect as ever, managing to shoot her down without being mean. Of course, that means that Carrie still hasn't stopped flirting. Chloe rolls her eyes at her sister as she once again tries to get Beca to show her how to bowl better, to which Beca once again redirects her efforts to Chloe, who's easily the best at bowling in the group.

Matthew can hold his own at bowling. He's only eleven, but Chloe's sure, if he practices, he'll be an exceptional bowler by the time he's her age. They're having so much fun and Chloe wonders why they've never been bowling before. She wonders if her parents have ever bowled.

During their proclaimed last game of bowling, Chloe finally loses her temper with Carrie.

"Jesus Christ, Carrie," Chloe says. Her anger is clear in her voice, but it quiet enough to not rouse the attention of anyone not already paying attention to their group. "For the love of all things holy, _Please_ stop flirting with my girlfriend. She's taken, and you're too young for her anyway."

Beca grins at Chloe, mouthing a thank you behind Carrie's back. Carrie on the other hand looks mortified, as if she thought she was being subtle.

Beca pays for everyone despite Chloe's protests. Chloe leads them to Dave and Busters so the kids can eat and play and so hopefully Chloe can get a moment alone with her girlfriend. It's a success when Chloe tells them they can go play after they've finished all their food. She's gotten them all cards to play with.

Connor shovels food into his mouth, finishing his plate first. Granted, being the youngest, he also had the smallest amount of food, but he had raced to the 'finish line' and is now leveling Chloe with a look that says 'I did what you wanted, now give me what I want. Beca chuckles at this and ruffles his hair, to which Connor scowls and Beca laughs more. Beca hands Connor the card and tells him to go have fun and not to talk to strangers as he runs off into the arcade.

Matthew finishes a few minutes later, and waits patiently for Chloe to notice. She does, but she kind of wants to see how long she can get him to wait. Two minutes later, Beca subtly elbows her, silently telling her to just give him the damn card already.

Carrie seems to be dawdling. Chloe knows she's still trying to get to Beca, and she knows that Beca's not interested, but she doesn't want to give Carrie the chance to _think_ that Beca's interested. Eventually Carrie finishes her plate, but still lingers at the table. It isn't until Chloe points out a girl that looks an awful lot like Carrie's best friend Victoria, that Carrie asks for her card and takes off running. Turns out, it is Victoria, and Chloe knows they'll probably be bringing four kids back to the loft instead of three.

By the time they leave, all five of them, plus Victoria, have their arms full of prizes as they head back to the loft. Chloe's relieved that they're all exhausted. She knows Connor, and probably Matthew as well, will probably pass out within minutes of reaching their rooms. Carrie will take Victoria to her room, and probably be up all night talking. Chloe tries not to think about how they'll probably end up talking about her girlfriend.

It's nearing midnight by the time Chloe and Beca finally get to bed. They've been lying there silently, eyes closed, for nearly twenty minutes. Chloe thinks Beca's asleep, and she knows she's nearly there herself.

Suddenly she feels Beca, sweeping hair out of her face.

"I know I'm a coward for waiting until you're asleep to say this," Beca says. "But I think…No, I know I'm falling in love with you. It scares me though, because I swore I'd never fall in love, but then you came along, and I can't imagine my life without you anymore. One day, I'll even be able to say this to you when you're awake."

Chloe feels Beca settle back beside her, as her eyes pop open wide.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one's kind of short. Life's been at me recently.**

* * *

Chloe insists that Beca sleep while she drives on the way back to Barden. Beca tries to argue, but Chloe says that she's awake right now and will wake Beca when she starts to feel tired because she knows that Beca won't wake her, and would drive the entire way by herself if Chloe let her and that it would make Chloe feel better knowing Beca had slept when she decides to turn over the wheel. Beca eventually complies and Chloe smiles softly as she glances across the car at her sleeping girlfriend.

The drive back to Barden is longer than the drive from Ohio to New York, but Chloe doesn't mind. They'll drive straight through, and even with one of them sleeping, the company couldn't be better.

Chloe's been driving for three and a half hours listening to the same fifteen songs on the radio when she decides she doesn't want to listen to them anymore, for now anyway. She flips the radio off and starts humming quietly to herself. She stops for gas, and grabs some snacks and drinks for her and Beca. She's hungry and she's sure Beca will be when she wakes up.

Chloe's been driving for nearly six hours when she starts singing quietly.

"_When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold; When you dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the bloods run stale. I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, but with the beast inside there's nowhere we can hide. No matter what we breed we still are made of greed. This is my kingdom come, this is my kingdom come."_

Chloe smiles when she hears Beca's voice harmonize with hers. It's beautiful even still laced with sleep, it's one of Chloe's favorite things. It's made even more special by the fact that Beca almost never sings.

"_When you feel my heat look into my eyes, it's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide. Don't get too close, it's dark inside. It's where my demons hide, it's where my demons hide."_

Beca stops singing until the chorus comes up again, but it's still like magic in Chloe's ears. She's grinning ear to ear, and when at last the song ends, Chloe glances over at Beca who's looking at her, baring her soul, demons and all, through her stormy blue eyes.

Chloe can't let her eyes linger on Beca like she wants to, she needs to keep her eyes on the road, but she reaches her hand over and takes Beca's hand in her own, squeezing it lightly.

"So I was thinking," Beca says after a few minutes.

Chloe glances over at Beca a few times before Beca continues.

"I think you should go back to the Bellas," Beca says.

Chloe starts to protest, but Beca silences her. "You love to sing," Beca says. "And I know it'll be an issue with your nodes and all, but I'll make you tea and stuff. I know you miss them, and not just Aubrey, all of them. I know you miss being a Bella. And I think it'll do you good."

It's hard for Chloe to know how to react without being able to take a good look at Beca. The pitfalls of driving, she supposes. Her instincts and Beca's tone of voice tell her that Beca's completely serious. Chloe doesn't know what to say. Sure, everything Beca said is true. She does love to sing. The nodes are an issue. She does miss all the Bellas and being one of them. Could she really do it? She's only got the one more semester, she could probably bear that. And she's got Beca's support. She knows she wouldn't be able to go back without it. And she and Aubrey are on better terms now.

"I'll think about it," Chloe says. And she will, extensively.

"Jessica told me they made it to the semi-finals," Beca says.

Chloe lets it drop. She eyes the gas gauge. There's a little over a quarter of a tank left, and she's getting kind of tired. She can hold out until they need to stop for gas and then she'll hand the wheel over to Beca.

Chloe reaches into the back seat and grabs a bag of beef jerky she'd gotten the last time she stopped. She throws it at Beca.

"Oh my God, you're the best," Beca says as she tears into the bag. Beca literally stuffs her face with beef jerky and in a matter of minutes it's all gone.

"Thanks Chlo," Beca says. "I was starving."

Chloe chuckles. "I thought you would be," she says. "We'll get some real food when we stop."

When Chloe said 'real food' she hadn't meant McDonalds, but as soon as Beca had seen those golden arches, she started begging Chloe to go there. It didn't take very long for Chloe to cave.

As Beca devours her food, Chloe drives over to the gas station. It's huge and she finds herself glad that she didn't get anything at McDonalds because their made-to-order taco salad looks absolutely delicious. So she orders herself one of those and goes outside to pump the gas in the meantime.

Turns out the taco salad really is good. Chloe almost moans at the taste of it. She definitely didn't expect something this good from a gas station. As they pull back onto the highway, Chloe sees Beca eyeing it from the corner of her eye. Chloe feeds Beca a bite and loves the way Beca's eyes light up when she does. She continues eating her food, feeding Beca another bite every once in a while.

Chloe doesn't even remember falling asleep, so when she wakes up five hours later with her head on Beca's shoulder and Beca's arm around her, she's very confused. She's comfortable, even though it doesn't seem like she should be with the armrest and the awkward position her body has contorted herself into.

It must be some sort of sense that the two of them have, to know when the other one is awake, because almost instantly, Chloe feels Beca kiss her head and whisper, "Hey, sleepyhead."

Chloe doesn't fall back asleep. She probably could have, but she wants to stay awake with Beca. Plus Beca says they've only got like an hour left. Two tops.

When they finally do get home, they don't unpack anything. Beca even leaves her laptop and mixing equipment in the car. They go straight into the house and fall into bed, both asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

* * *

Chloe feels Beca squeezing her hand tightly. They've been home for three days, and today they are at Beca's new OBGYN, waiting for the woman to come in. At the recommendation of Chloe's brother, they had switched doctors to someone who was notoriously good, and Joseph had said that they would love her.

Chloe knows Beca is nervous. Beca worries that something is wrong, that she did something wrong which will negatively affect the baby. Chloe thinks they're going to be just fine, and she's really excited to learn the sex of the baby.

There's a knock on the door, and Beca grips Chloe's hand tighter. "Come in," Chloe says.

"Hi," a blonde woman says as she enters the room. "I'm Doctor Cohen, you must be Beca Mitchell."

Beca smiles at the woman and makes pleasantries. She introduces Chloe as her girlfriend, and Chloe makes pleasantries as well.

"So I see here, you were referred here by Dr. Beale," Dr. Cohen says. "Such a wonderful guy. Why didn't he work out?"

"He's not local," Chloe says. "We didn't want to make the trek to Connecticut for appointments."

Dr. Cohen nods. "Completely understandable," she says. "So do you know how far along you are?

"About four and a half months," Beca says.

Dr. Cohen does her thing, talking through everything she's doing with Chloe and Beca, explaining what everything means. Chloe's really happy with her and she thinks Beca is too.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Cohen asks.

"Yes, please," Beca says as Chloe nods along.

"Congratulations," Dr. Cohen says. "You're having a boy!"

Beca smiles and Chloe squeals. She's secretly been hoping that Beca would have a boy.

Beca asks for multiple copies of the ultrasound. "One for each of us," she says, "and one for the father as well."

Dr. Cohen is only too happy to oblige.

* * *

Chloe wakes up to Beca's phone ringing. She looks at the clock. It's three in the morning. She looks over to her girlfriend who is still fast asleep. She momentarily contemplates what to do. She could ignore the call and go back to sleep, she could wake Beca, or she could answer the phone for Beca. In the end she decides to answer the phone.

"Beca's phone," Chloe answers with a yawn.

"Chloe?"

"This is she, may I ask who's calling?"

"This is Lieutenant Mitchell, Beca's mom."

Chloe's wide awake now. "Oh hi," Chloe says. "It's good to hear from you, how are you?"

"I'm doing well," Lieutenant Mitchell says, "Staying out of trouble. How are you?"

"I'm great," Chloe says.

Beside her, Beca starts tossing and turning in her sleep, a sign Chloe has come to know as the beginnings of her nightmares.

"Let me just wake Beca for you," Chloe says.

"Oh Chloe," Lieutenant Mitchell says, "Thank you for the Christmas presents, it means so much to me."

"I'm glad I could do that for you," Chloe says.

Beca's starting thrashing violently and mumbling softly.

"Becs, honey," Chloe says softly, "Beca wake up."

It takes a minute, but as Chloe gently rouses Beca, her body stops jerking and her eyes flitter open.

"Thanks," Beca says. "I didn't mean to wake you again."

Chloe chuckles. "You didn't, but it wouldn't be a bother if you had," Chloe says. "Your mom's on the phone."

That's all it took for Beca to lunge for her phone. "Mom!" Beca says.

Beca looks apologetically at Chloe for the briefest of moments before turning into a huge grin as she talks to her mother. Chloe hears Beca telling her mom all about their Christmas, talking about the Christmas presents her mother left them, which they still haven't opened, telling her that she's having a grandson, talking excitedly about which classes she's taking this semester. Chloe just watches with a smile on her face because she loves seeing her girlfriend so happy, even if it is three in the morning. At least they're still on break, so they don't have to be anywhere in the morning.

* * *

The end of break is approaching way too quickly. Chloe has a number of assignments already assigned to be handed in on the first day of class. Beca is more fortunate, having absolutely nothing to do for her classes except get her textbooks.

There's only five days until classes start again, and Chloe decides today needs to be a relaxing day in which there is no thoughts of work or classes or anything stressful. Instead she starts planning an impromptu date to take Beca on.

Beca has been the one to plan dates thus far, and Chloe wants to change that.

Beca's currently testing out her new equipment Chloe got her for Christmas. Her headphones are on, her brow furrowed in concentration, completely oblivious to the world outside her music. Chloe thinks her passion for music is amazing.

Chloe leaves a note for Beca on top of Beca's phone, not wanting to interrupt her, and heads out to set things up for their date that Beca doesn't know about yet.

When Chloe comes back nearly three hours later, Beca's in the same position as she was when Chloe left. It doesn't look like Beca's even noticed Chloe left. Chloe picks up the note she left for Beca and tosses it in the trash. Chloe walks in front of Beca, being careful not to scare her. When Beca sees Chloe, she saves her file and removes her headphones.

"Hey," Beca says, smiling at Chloe.

"Hey," Chloe chuckles. "You get lost in there, don't you?"

Beca smiles sheepishly. "Yeah, sometimes," she says.

"Well go on and get dressed," Chloe says. "We're going out today."

"Where?" Beca asks.

"It's a surprise."

Chloe brings Beca to the Barden University Library, which in and of itself isn't really a big deal, but Chloe revels in the small gasp that Beca lets out when Chloe leads her to the roof (which they're not supposed to be on) and Beca sees what Chloe has set up.

Chloe's got an old boombox playing a CD that she'd gotten earlier that morning. It was a whole lot of shopping trying to find good music that Beca hasn't heard yet (quite the project if you ask her). She ended up finding this CD at a small little music shop on the edge of town called Records of Life. The owner, Tuck, had watched Chloe walk around frowning at CDs for almost an hour before he asked her if she needed help finding something. She told him about Beca and how she was almost a musical prodigy and she wanted to get her something awesome that she hasn't heard yet. Tuck smiled at her and went around and grabbed about ten different CDs, it only took him a minute. Chloe bought them all. The one currently playing is called 'Nights Are Only Days In Disguise' by 'Can You Hear Me Now'

Chloe had managed to sneak two lawn chairs up and had them set up on a blanket, with small wooden tables on either side, both covered with a tablecloth and all Beca's favorite foods.

Beca pulls Chloe close to her and kisses her gently. "You're too good to me," she says.

"What is this song?" Beca says as she sits down in one of the lawn chairs and pops a red grape into her mouth.

Chloe looks at the track number on the boombox and finds the corresponding number on the CD case.

"Blind to Bleeding (Out of my Head)" Chloe answers.

"It's good," Beca comments.

"That's what Tuck said," Chloe responds.

"Who's Tuck?"

"The guy who sold me the CD," Chloe says.

Beca nods and grabs a pickle.

They've been sitting and eating and talking and just enjoying each other. There's only a couple more tracks left on the CD and the one that's coming on is much slower than the rest of them. Beca notices this too and stands up, offering her arm to Chloe. Chloe takes Beca's hand and Beca pulls her close and starts swaying them to the music.

Chloe's pleased with how soft Beca's become with her. She still has her devil may care attitude with the rest of the world, but with Chloe, Beca's just Beca and Chloe loves that.

* * *

**What do you think?  
**

**On another note: I've got another story going around in my head and I don't normally do this, but since I could make it work for any of these options what do you think: Mitchsen, Bechloe, or Triple Treble?**


	11. Chapter 11

It's the nearing the end of January when Chloe finally talks to Aubrey about going back to the Bellas. Aubrey is predictably excited and of course welcomes Chloe back to the group without a moment's hesitation. She's been hanging out with Aubrey more often and while she still loves the girl's company, their friendship still isn't quite what it used to be. It helps that Aubrey and Beca get along now.

Chloe feels overwhelmed when she walks into practice, being welcomed back enthusiastically by her former, or once again current teammates.

Beca doesn't come this time. Chloe almost begged her to, but Beca had said that it's good for them to have their own things. They don't want to be one of those codependent couples that can't do anything for themselves. They're both independent driven people and being in a relationship shouldn't change that. Chloe internally conceded that she was right, but it doesn't mean that she has to like it. It's probably for the better anyway because even though Aubrey and Beca are on more friendly terms now, they still butt heads like goats or elk or something and Aubrey's still insanely tense on all things Bella related.

"Welcome back, Chloe," she hears Cynthia Rose say.

Chloe smiles. She's missed her fellow sisters. A wave of guilt washes over her momentarily as she faces the reality that she had not only left Aubrey, she had left them, she had left them to face Aubrey's borderline dictatorial ways without her as a shield. Not that she was much of one, but she's the only one that can seem to calm Aubrey down.

"Thanks guys," Chloe says. "I'm sorry I left. I really missed you guys."

It isn't long before Aubrey's perfectionist side (the side that's been bred by her father) takes over. It's only been about fifteen minutes since they started (legitimately) practicing, but Chloe's already frowning as Aubrey yells at Stacie, whom Chloe knows is a seasoned dancer, about the timing of her steps.

"Bree," Chloe says.

Aubrey looks up at Chloe, and Chloe can see the understanding come to her emerald eyes. Aubrey nods once.

"Again," Aubrey says.

They run through the same, admittedly boring and outdated routine that Chloe's had down since they had done it for finals last year. She _needs_ to talk to Aubrey about this because if they just keep using this set list, they're never going to make it to Lincoln Center. Even Alice didn't reuse set lists and she was an uber bitch.

Chloe's throat is becoming very painful and she knows she should stop singing now, but they're on what seems like their millionth run-through of the set and she doesn't really want to stop during her first day back. She's hoping that it's not noticeable, but of course….

"Chloe, your voice doesn't sound Aguilerian at all. For serious, what is wrong with you?"

Chloe doesn't mean for it to come out, but she says it before she realizes she's responded. "I have nodes."

Chloe hears Aubrey gasp.

* * *

Chloe's exhausted by the time she pulls into the driveway. Between classes and Bella's rehearsal and her nodes and dealing with a douchebag named Ryan that Chloe swears has taken to trying to destroy her academic career, all she wants to do is go to bed with her girlfriend.

She finds Beca waiting for her at the kitchen counter with a steaming cup of tea.

"Welcome home," Beca says.

"You're the best girlfriend ever," Chloe says. Her voice is still strained, but not hoarse. Beca visibly winces at the sound.

"How are you guys doing?" Beca asks.

Chloe's been enjoying her time back with the Bellas. They're preparing for the semi-finals which come up just before spring break. It's only February now, but Aubrey's still an unstoppable machine in her quest for redemption. Chloe can't really blame her because if it had been Chloe, she would probably be too.

Aubrey's been taking it easy on her though. She'd been sympathetic enough when Chloe had revealed her nodes her first day back, but a week and a half later had Aubrey screaming at Chloe, and Chloe had gone home crying. Beca had taken it upon herself to have words with Aubrey, Chloe still doesn't know exactly what happened there, but Chloe's sure Beca put Aubrey in her place. Now everything's hunky dory, or something like that.

"It's stressful," Chloe says. "I still haven't been able to convince Aubrey to change the set list. There's no way we're going to win with it. It may have passed for regionals, but it's old and the judges have already seen it. Also, it's entirely boring, especially because I learned the routine the same time Aubrey did last year."

Chloe can see the gears cranking in Beca's mind.

"I have an idea," Beca says. "I think it'll help you out, but in order for it to work, you can't know anything about it…"

"That's so cryptic," Chloe says. "How can I approve if I don't know what it is?"

"Trust me?" Beca asks.

Chloe can hear a quiet desperation in those two words, as if Beca's begging for her trust. Chloe knows Beca has some insecurities and trust issues, but she thinks that Beca should know that Chloe already trusts her.

"Always," Chloe says, hoping Beca can hear the sincerity in her voice.

* * *

Chloe wakes up feeling cold. She rolls over to find that Beca's not there and frowns. She looks at the clock to find it's only five-forty-two in the morning. Beca's never up this early – even when she needs to be.

Chloe searches the house to find that Beca is nowhere to be found. She checks the garage and sighs when she finds that the truck is gone. Beca had taken a penchant to the truck. How someone so small can feel so comfortable in something that big is beyond Chloe. Even Chloe feels uncomfortable in that thing.

Beca's been really secretive lately. Not answering questions about where she's been or what she's been doing, being out of the house all the time without Chloe, closing her laptop whenever Chloe comes into the room, running out of the room when she gets a phone call (which has been happening a lot considering the only people who usually call Beca are Chloe and Beca's mother).

Chloe's confident in their relationship, and she trusts Beca, so she hasn't stooped to invading Beca's privacy, after all she does have the right to have interests outside of music and Chloe. It doesn't stop Chloe's mind from wondering.

Chloe's problem is currently that it's not even six in the morning on Saturday and her girlfriend isn't home, and left no note saying where she's gone or when she'll be back. What if something happens? How is Chloe supposed to know? How is Chloe supposed to help? There's also the slightly irritating fact that it's Valentine's Day and Chloe wants to spend the entire day with her girlfriend. Apparently her girlfriend has other ideas.

Chloe grabs a blanket and lays down on the couch; she falls back asleep as she waits for Beca to come home.

She wakes up about an hour later to the sound of Beca's tremulous alto resonating throughout the house. She sleepily identifies the lyrics of Jason Mraz's 'Lucky' and a smile forms on her face. She rubs the sleep out of her eyes and gets up, wrapping the blanket around her and heads toward Beca's voice.

Chloe finds Beca singing and dancing around the kitchen as she's cooking. Chloe's smile brightens at the sight. Beca is flipping pancakes and Chloe can smell bacon cooking, though she can't see it.

"Hey," Chloe says, her voice still hoarse and raspy from sleep.

Beca jumps, in the middle of flipping a pancake in the air, literally back a foot. She looks up at Chloe with wide eyes which only widen a moment later when Chloe figures she must have remembered the pancake. Her arm brings the frying pan up and with great luck, the pancake actually lands back in the frying pan.

Chloe giggles. She walks into the kitchen and sits down at the breakfast bar. She simply watches as Beca continues cooking and singing and dancing, occasionally harmonizing with her girlfriend.

Beca sets a plate down in front of Chloe. It's a stack of pancakes, red, in the shape of hearts, the top one with strawberry syrup forming the words 'Happy Valentine's Day'. Strawberry halves line the plate and Beca set a small plate with bacon next to it.

Chloe can feel the words 'I love you' on the tip of her tongue, but she holds them back, still waiting for the day when Beca will say them to her. Instead she opts for "Thank you, this is wonderful," and leans in for a kiss.

Beca shrugs like it's no big deal. "You're kind of my whole world right now," Beca says.

Chloe grins.

As it turns out, Beca does want to spend the entire day snuggled up with Chloe and Chloe has absolutely no objections. After breakfast, Chloe insists on doing the dishes because Beca cooked, even though Beca whole-heartedly objects. They end up doing them together and settling on the couch when they're finished.

They spend the whole day watching romantic comedies, curled up on the couch, only breaking for food and bathroom use. Chloe kind of loves this, just being with Beca, not doing anything particularly special, just being. It's moments like this where Chloe knows she could spend the rest of her life with Beca, and she only hopes that Beca might one day feel the same.

The day is over before they know it and they head upstairs to the master bedroom to get ready for bed. Chloe's washing her face when Beca enters the bathroom with a small box in her hand.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Beca says, handing the box to Chloe.

Chloe takes it and smiles at Beca.

It's a locket, clearly not a new one. It looks old and worn and authentic and perfect, like a hand-me-down trinket through the Mitchell family or something of the sort. She runs her fingertips over it gently before opening it. Each side of the locket has a picture in it. On the left is a picture taken the day after they arrived in Lima with Beca, Lieutenant Mitchell, Kurt, Burt, Blaine and Chloe. On the right is a picture from the day before New Year's Eve of Chloe with Beca and Chloe's family.

Chloe smiles and pulls Beca in for a hug. "I love it," she says. "Thank you."

"I got you something, too," Chloe says. "It just hasn't come in yet."

"I don't need anything," Beca says. "You've already given me so much, you've given me everything."

* * *

Aubrey is literally vibrating with excitement. Chloe doesn't think she's ever seen her best friend so _happy_.

"What's going on?" Chloe asks.

"There's a competition for a cappella groups at Barden and the winning group gets to record with…well I don't know who, but still!" Aubrey practically screams.

Aubrey hands Chloe a piece of paper she has folded in her hands. It's addressed to 'Captain of the Barden Bellas'.

Chloe reads it.

_Dear Barden Bellas,_

_We would like to formally invite you to compete against the other Barden a cappella groups for a chance to record with Taylor Monroe, our newest client. She has a background in a cappella singing and we would like to include that on her debut album. The competition will have three rounds, a group will be eliminated after each round. The first round will occur on the last day of February at seven pm in the Concord Theatre. Please prepare two different performances for the event._

_We look forward to meeting you and seeing you perform,_

_Best of luck,_

_Paul White,  
CEO, Hawke Records_

"Oh my God!" Chloe screams. "This is like, so cool!"

Chloe can't believe this is happening. It's better than that time they sang back-up for Prince! She can't wait to go home and tell Beca. She's going to be _so_ _jealous_!

The rational part of Chloe is screaming at her that this can't be real. Why on Earth would a record label want to use a college a cappella group? And why would they be looking exclusively at Barden? Why not just use a bunch of seasoned professional vocalists? But Chloe is too excited to care. After all, what do they have to lose? If it turns out to be fake, there's nothing at stake. If it is real, it's more practice, and if they win, well that would just be amazing.

Of course now Chloe has to deal with Aubrey's set lists, but she's hoping, since they have to make another set list anyways, Aubrey will be more receptive to a more modern set list for the other performance.

"I'm calling an emergency Bellas meeting this afternoon," Aubrey says.

* * *

Chloe's in her old dorm room with Aubrey, having their first girls' night in months. Chloe feels slightly guilty that they're not having it at her house, but they're still getting the footing back in their friendship, and Chloe likes that she has that space; the space that's reserved just for her and Beca. She's also still quite uncomfortable with the fact that she owns something so…extravagant. It's… excessive for her simple collegiate self.

They're both sitting on Aubrey's semi-lofted bed, painting their toenails. Mean girls is playing on the television, though neither of them are really paying much attention to it.

A calm has settled between the two of them, as has a lull in their conversation. Chloe smiles as she hears "She doesn't even go here" coming from the television.

"How's Beca?" Aubrey asks.

The question takes Chloe by surprise. She hasn't entertained the idea that Aubrey might actually want to know. Chloe herself has avoided talking about her girlfriend tonight, simply because she didn't want to start any arguments.

"She's good," Chloe says. "I think she's really starting to be comfortable here."

Aubrey nods. "That's good," she says.

A beat passes before Aubrey speaks again. "Do you know what she's going to do with the kid?"

"We're having a boy," Chloe says proudly.

Aubrey's brows fly up. "She's keeping it?"

Chloe narrows her eyes at Aubrey, not liking the tone nor the implication of Aubrey's words. "Of course _we're_ keeping _him_," Chloe says.

Aubrey puts her hands up. "I didn't mean…," she says, "It's just, you're both so _young_."

Chloe shrugs. "I love her," she says. "And I love him. To me, it's that simple."

"What about the father?" Aubrey asks.

"We told him over Christmas break," Chloe says. "He's not _really_ involved, but he's not a deadbeat. He's just a boy willing to do whatever it takes to do right by his kids, even if he isn't entirely sure what that is."

Aubrey nods. "I'm happy for you, you know?" she says.

Chloe doesn't know what to say to that because yeah, she knows that Aubrey is happy that she's happy, but Chloe thinks that Aubrey's still not happy with the circumstances that make Chloe happy, and to Chloe that means that Aubrey isn't _really_ happy that she's happy. And now Chloe's thoughts are swirling to places she's not quite sure she wants them to go yet, so when her name falls from Aubrey's lips again, she's relieved for the reprieve from herself that it brings.

She looks up into Aubrey's eyes, but she isn't prepared for the hurt that she finds in them.

"You don't believe me," Aubrey says.

Chloe thinks she meant to say it as a question, but it comes out like a statement.

Chloe wants to be diplomatic and spout off a carefully constructed set of words designed to appease, but not offend and still be truthful. She wants to hug Aubrey because it's Aubrey who has been her best friend and put up with all her insanity (even though Chloe's insanity wasn't nearly as bad as Aubrey's). Chloe doesn't want to be the one to put that look in Aubrey's eyes, she wants to fix it.

All that comes out is "I don't know."

Both Chloe and Aubrey wince as the words part from Chloe's lips.

"I'm sorry," Aubrey says.

Chloe doesn't know what exactly Aubrey is apologizing for, but Aubrey doesn't elaborate and they sit in silence as tension surrounds them.

"I just don't understand why you don't like her," Chloe finally says.

Aubrey blinks twice. "What?" she says.

Chloe sighs. "I just want my best friend and my girlfriend to get along."

"Chloe," Aubrey says. "I know I didn't like her at first, but Beca and I are fine now. I mean we're not exactly friends, but we've come to a mutual understanding."

Chloe's phone goes off indicating she's received a message.

_I miss you._

Chloe smiles at the message.

"That's why I like her," Aubrey says.

Chloe scrunches her face together. She doesn't know what Aubrey's talking about now.

_Come home? _

Chloe smiles at the incoming text.

"She makes you smile," Aubrey says.

_Please?_

"And not just you're normal smile. I can see how happy she really makes you, now that I don't have my head up my ass anymore."

Chloe texts Beca back telling her it's girls night.

_I'm a girl_.

Chloe rolls her eyes at her girlfriend.

"You're not even listening to me anymore are you?" Aubrey says.

_Please?_

"Earth to Chloe?"

_Our son misses you too_

"Hello?"

_Tell Aubrey you're going home, and if she protests, bring her with you._

Chloe laughs out loud.

"CHLOE!"

"Huh?" Chloe says.

* * *

Chloe's not sure how she manages to get herself into these predicaments. Sure, she's open and seemingly carefree, she's got a big heart and even she knows she's too trusting, but _this_ is an entirely different story.

What exactly does one do when someone tackles them to the ground and kisses them? If it had been Beca doing the kissing, Chloe knows she would have kissed back instantly, but even without looking Chloe can tell that the figure above her isn't Beca. For one, Chloe can feel the _guy_ trying to grind into her. Two, he's way too tall. She can feel the roughness of his stubble scraping against her.

Chloe tries to turn her head away, but the guy just follows with his own. She tries to throw him off of her, but she's pinned down and he's too strong.

Chloe closes her eyes and prays he goes away, and in an instant his weight is no longer pressed against her.

It takes Chloe a moment or two to realize that Beca had spotted them, and another moment to realize that she's currently beating the guy's face.

Chloe kicks him for good measure before dragging Beca away from the boy. She wraps her arms around her girlfriend, who is incredibly tense still, and whispers 'My hero,' into her ear.

Beca scoffs, but leans into Chloe's embrace.

It takes Beca several hours to be ready to talk, but eventually she starts ranting.

"_What the fuck is that guys problem?"_ Beca says.

"I don't know, baby," Chloe says.

* * *

**What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

It's the last day of February and Chloe is sitting in the Concord Theatre with Aubrey and the rest of the Bellas in the seats reserved for them. The Trebles and the other a capella groups are there impatiently waiting as well.

There's nobody else in the theatre yet, and Chloe wonders if they've all been played. Well at least if they have been, it isn't just the Bellas. It's three minutes to seven, and Chloe can see Aubrey's knees shaking. Chloe's honestly worried about their chances in this competition. She knows Aubrey's been really excited for it, but their second performance is almost as boring as their other one.

Chloe really wants Beca to be there with them, but they had received another letter with a confidentiality agreement in it that they all had to sign and send back to the label or be disqualified from the competition. All the Bellas had readily signed the agreements and Aubrey had sent them back ASAP. Sadly, that meand that Beca isn't even allowed to be there. If only she had been able to convince Aubrey and Beca that Beca should be a Bella for this.

"Hello, ladies and gentleman," a man says as he walkd onto the stage. "My name is Gavin Truman, I'm a producer for Hawke records and I will be one of the people judging you today. There are four other judges here today, I'll introduce them momentarily. We're going to have you guys run through your first performances. When you're done, the other judges and I will make comments and ask questions. When you're not performing we ask that you remain in your seats and watch the other groups perform. After the first set of performances we'll break for about an hour. You can eat, go for a walk, do whatever you want, just make sure you're all back in time for the next set as we will not wait for any missing members. Any groups missing members when we reconvene will have the options of carrying on without them or drop out altogether. I personally suggest you use the break to incorporate any suggestions we might have offered after your first performance. The second set of performances will carry on exactly like the first set, although we will change the order of performances. At the end of the night, we will eliminate one group from the running and ask them to leave. The remaining groups will hear the details concerning the next round. Any questions before I introduce the people who will be judging you?"

Chloe wants to ask why this is only open to the a capella groups at Barden. Surely they could have used groups like Pentatonix or Straight No Chaser. But Chloe, to her credit, keeps her mouth shut, and without a reminder from Aubrey.

"Good," Gavin says. "First off, we have the CEO of Hawke Records, Mr. Paul White. He's been in the industry for more years than he would care to admit, and I value my job too much to admit them for him."

Paul looks younger than they could possibly be implying. Chloe thinks he couldn't be more than thirty. He's tall, perfectly tan with a full head of dirty blonde hair.

"Right then, I really don't need to be here," Paul says. "But we've never done something like this before, and I'm excited about where this could lead us. So please, try and make this worth my while."

"Next we have our featured artist, herself," Gavin says as Paul takes a seat in the auditorium somewhere further back, where Chloe can't see at the moment. "Taylor Monroe. She knows exactly what she wants, so this is the lady you want to impress."

Chloe hears Bumper yelling something as Taylor comes out onto the stage. She's glad she can't actually hear what he's saying.

"What's up?" Taylor says. "I used to be in an a capella group when I was younger, so I'm really excited to be incorporating a bit of it into my album."

Taylor takes a seat, probably near Paul, and Gavin introduces Martin Little, one of the A&amp;R execs.

"Our final judge is a fellow student of yours here at Barden University," Gavin says. "She's our newest employee, and our youngest one at that, but she has an amazing ear and we're sure she's going to rise pretty quickly in the music industry. Give it up for Beca Mitchell."

Chloe's jaw drops. Like hits the floor and keeps going, drops. She watches as her girlfriend shuffles onto the stage. "Uh, hi," Beca stammers out. "Gotta say an intro like that, is pretty cool." Beca looks around at all the other groups before finding Chloe's eyes and beaming at her. "I can't believe this is happening, I'm just gonna find my seat," Beca says as she shuffles off the stage, but not before shooting a wink Chloe's way.

"Chloe is this a set up?" Aubrey whispers.

Chloe shakes her head. "No, I had no idea she was going to be here. I didn't even know she got a job with Hawke Records, but it explains so much, now that I think about it."

"Why wouldn't she tell you?" Aubrey asks.

"Well, I'm gonna guess because of this. She probably can't show favoritism," Chloe says.

"Do you think they know?" Aubrey asks.

"I'm not sure," Chloe says. "I think they have to; I don't think Beca would risk a shot at her dream job by withholding information."

"Okay then," Gavin says. He looks down at a notecard in his hand. "We're going to start with the Barden Bellas," he says. "You've got three minutes to prep, and then you're on."

* * *

Chloe goes to stand with the rest of the Bellas on the stage as they wait nervously for the comments from the judges.

"Have I seen you guys before?" Martin asks. "That routine seems awfully familiar."

Chloe feels Aubrey's hand tighten around her own as she sees Beca's head fall into her hands and Taylor Monroe's eyes light up in recognition. This is going to be a long night.

"I'm a little hesitant on the song choices," Martin says, "I like that they're classics, but I'm hoping your next performance shows us something a little more modern. Your timing was on point, and your vocals were good. Your choreography isn't bad, but it isn't great either. Taylor?"

"First, I want to say that if your captains can stay after, I'd love to talk to them," Taylor says. "I've definitely seen you guys on Youtube. I really like that you're an all female group, but your performance was a bit stale. I want to see you guys do something with more of a club beat. Beca?"

"So let me start off by saying that just because I know you guys, doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you. That being said, Chloe, I love you, and I know you love your vocal range, but I can hear you straining. You're going to want to start singing Alto instead of Soprano. For now, it's going to sound better and preserve your voice," Beca says.

Chloe's eyes widen. She's not sure that Beca's even registered that she's said it, but Chloe certainly did. She's not entirely focused on the rest of Beca's speech. She hears it, but it doesn't entirely process because all she can think about it how Beca's just said she loves her.

"Ashley, you were a little flat in that final verse, and Denise you were sharp during the whole first song. Your set is tired. Like so tired, it makes me want to fall asleep and nap," Beca says. "Paul?"

* * *

Chloe had wanted to go talk to Beca during their hour break, but Aubrey had grabbed her and the rest of the Bellas and gone into full on Captain mode immediately. When Chloe had gone to protest, she looked over at Beca who was deep in conversation with the other judges.

Now Chloe is antsy, because she really just wants Beca in her arms right now, but they've just finished their final performance and the judges are ripping into them.

"Beca?" Chloe hears Gavin say.

There's silence, as Chloe sees Beca looking out over the Bellas.

"I'm disappointed," Beca says, "Because the only real difference between this performance and your earlier performance is that you fixed the couple of pitch issues I pointed out to you. It's the same type of music, the same style of choreography, the same soloists. And because I know you guys, I know you're not reaching the potential that you have. Because Aubrey, I've heard the rasp you can put in your voice, and Cynthia Rose, I've heard your flow in the practice rooms, and Lily, I've heard you practicing with Donald, and Chloe, I know you love how high you can go, but I think you overlook how low you can go. I'd really like to see you girls branch out a little more and utilize all the talent that you have in your group."

"I wanna hear your flow," Chloe hears Taylor pipe in.

Beca laughs.

"Ladies and gentlemen please excuse us while we deliberate," Paul says.

Chloe watches Beca as she and the Bellas make their way back to their seats. It's only a couple minutes before Gavin comes back to the stage.

"Thank you for all your hard work and your time tonight," Gavin says. "The first group advancing to the next round are the Treblemakers."

Chloe had seen that coming. After all, they are the reigning National Champions. And even though Chloe hates to admit it, they always put on a good performance. She thinks they would be much more tolerable if Bumper wasn't such a ginormous git. Oh and Jesse. Yeah, Jesse still pisses her off too.

"Also advancing to the next round, the BU Harmonics," Gavin says.

Chloe's starting to get nervous, because she seriously thought they would rank above the BU Harmonics. They'd never really entered her mind as competition before. It had always been the Bellas and the Treblemakers competing against each other.

Chloe lets out a nervous breath when they announce that The High Notes had been eliminated and the Bellas were moving onto the next round.

The next round, as it turns out, will be two days after semi-finals. Gavin had stipulated that for the next round(s) they are not allowed to perform anything that they used tonight or in competition. They need three performances for the next round. The first one will be of their own choosing. The second will be an arrangement that all the groups will perform. And the final will be an arrangement that Beca creates specifically for each group. They are not allowed to approach Beca for any help related to the competition. And all Beca will be doing is creating and distributing the sheet music.

Chloe's excited. Partially for herself and the Bellas, but mostly for Beca. This is huge for her girlfriend and she can't wait to celebrate with her.

But first, she and Aubrey need to talk with Taylor apparently.

Aubrey and her wait patiently as Taylor talks with Paul and Gavin, then Martin and finally Beca. It's only Taylor, Aubrey, Beca and her left in the theatre. Everyone else has gone home.

Taylor looks over in their direction and smiles, she says something to Beca, and Beca looks over at them and beams. She beckons them over.

"Taylor, I'd like to formally introduce you to my beautiful and amazing girlfriend, Chloe Beale," Beca says as she wraps and arm around Chloe. Chloe shakes Taylor's hand and pulls Beca close to her. "And this is Chloe's best friend and co-captain, Aubrey Posen."

"Aubrey, Chloe, this is Taylor Monroe. I actually met her," Beca says. She looks at Chloe, "when I came back from that summer with my dad." Chloe and Taylor are both looking at Beca sadly, because they both know how hard that was for her.

"She's the one that got me this job," Beca says.

"Actually I've already met Aubrey," Taylor says.

"You have?" Chloe, Aubrey and Beca say at the same time.

"Yeah, um, two years ago your dad's step-brother married my step-mom's sister. Wow that sounds complicated?"

"Oh, you know Uncle Keith?" Aubrey says.

"Well enough to be invited to the wedding, I guess."

"Oh," Aubrey says.

"Yeah, well I should probably get going, I've got a lot of writing I need to do," Taylor says. "But it was nice meeting you guys."

"Yeah, I should probably get some work done, too," Beca says. "Now that I've got four arrangements to get done within a week. I really wish they would've given me some warning on that."

"They're big on surprises," Taylor says.

"Come on,babe," Chloe says. "Let's go home."

* * *

**What do you think?**


End file.
